Volte di luna
by Gema Talerico
Summary: Durante un extraño altercado en el bosque prohibido ambos (Draco y Harry) fueron mordidos por un hombre lobo. Ahora, mientras Harry sufre los módicos cambios de un licántropo sumiso, Draco debe adaptarse a los dolorosos cambios de un alfa y al mismo tiempo soportar al inquieto sumiso en el que se estaba convirtiendo Harry Potter. "Son tiempos de la luna" (Draco/Harry)
1. Prologo

**Resumen completo: **

Ambos (Draco y Harry) han sido mordidos por un hombre lobo durante un extraño altercado en el bosque prohibido. Ahora mientras Harry sufre los módicos y cálidos cambios de un licántropo sumiso, Draco debe soportar no solo los cambios de convertirsé en un alfa. Si no también de soportar al inquieto sumiso en el que se ha convertido Harry Potter, a sus hormonas y en el intento (a su propio y odiado némesis) no volverlo su hembra.

_"Son tiempos de la luna"_

**Drarry**

**Nota:**

Hola :)

He aquí mi bebé, ya esta publicado en Amor yaoi y decidí que aqui también haría mi espacio. ¡Besos a mi beta Pawina por ser un amor! ¡Espero lo disfruten!

**Advertencias: **Yaoi/Slash, cierto grado de violencia, no mucha (creo).

* * *

Prologo

**La luna Vecchia**

"_La luna esta vieja, la luna esta sola_

_y cuando la luna esta, sus hijos aullaran"_

En Hogwarts las protecciones eran sensibles y gracias a la anterior guerra ganada eran las mejores en el mundo mágico después de Gringgots. Es por eso que esas vacaciones de navidad todos sienten el tirón de magia violenta que les advierte del peligro. La guerra estaba recién ganada y los mortifagos que no habían caído en la red de la justicia eran agresivos y muy violentos, es por eso que cada alumno en su habitación, cada profesor y hasta el director se ponen en guardia despertado en la madrugada con el temor de la muerte en la nuca, susurrando con su risa fría e infernal.

Sin importar el toque de queda muchos salieron de sus salas comunes y habitaciones, los prefectos intentaron a toda costa no dejar pasar a los estudiantes a los pasillos, más les fue inútil y los únicos a los que pudieron retener fueron a los de primero y segundo, el resto fue con su varita en mano y la firme convicción, tal como en la guerra, de proteger su colegio.

* * *

— ¿Los has sentido tu también? — Harry preguntó a Hermione al bajar las escaleras de los dormitorios masculinos. La prefecta asintió, muda; había pasado la guerra pero aun para sus dieciséis años el temor al más mínimo detalle era algo que aun retumbaba en sus sueños. Ron estuvo a punto de abrazarla en consuelo pero ella solo giro los talones, aguerrida, y lanzo un grito de advertencia a los niños de primer año que intentaron salir de la sala común.

— Nadie salga en estos momentos, no sabemos que hay allá afuera, ¡Colín devuélvete ahora mismo y cierra ese retrato!

* * *

— ¡Oh Merlin! ¿Lo has sentido? ¡¿Alguien lo ha sentido?!—había chillado Pansy, su bata larga y elegante estaba siendo estrujada por su manos delicadas y cetrinas. Draco exclamo afirmativo hacia ella cuando sintió de nuevo el tirón violento, su mano fue directamente a su varita, escondida en la pijama negra. Blaise Zabini frunció el ceño mientras todos los alumnos se reunían frente a la chimenea y cuchicheaban. Theodore Nott, a su lado murmuro algo ofensivo cuando lo empujaron hacia las escaleras, tropezando con Astoria Greengrass, mientras Goyle despertaba a Grabbe al otro lado de la sala común.

—Debemos organizarlos—había susurrado Draco, apuntando con sus ojos grises hacia los Slytherin, unos más convencidos que otros de salir a ayudar con quien fuera que estuviera amenazando al colegio.

Pansy se recompuso de su impacto, su rostro volvió a ser serio y miro a todos con ojos oscuros y severos de Prefecta. En ese momento, Draco y ella eran los que debían dar la talla ante la situación.

—Escúcheme bien— había dicho ella, con voz autoritaria, los murmullos callaron por un momento, las sombras desiguales de el lago negro colándose por las ventanas y la fría expectación haciendo una línea entre el respeto y el miedo—Los de primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto ¡A sus dormitorios!—Chillo ella, con su dedo señalo las escaleras y resignados los Slytherin menores subieron, barbullando y decepcionados de no poder participar.

—El resto—arrastro las palabras Draco, con ojos fríos mirando por encima de su hombro y sus dientes apretados que hacían silbar sus palabras—Vendrá con nosotros a enfrentar lo que está allá afuera.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore fue el primero en enterarse. Su barba blanca escondía la mueca preocupada, la bata de dormir ondeaba por los pasillos al cruzar, con los cuadros susurrando preocupaciones a su paso, descalzo y la varita alzada. Minerva McGonagall fue rápida y encontró entre los recónditos pasillos al director, ella parecía cansada, con más arrugas de lo normal y la clara preocupación de la cual incluso el conserje era aquejado.

— Por amor a Merlin ¿Albus qué está pasando? Los prefectos están como locos y muchos alumnos han roto el toque de queda — exclamo atareada, sus cabellos estaban desiguales en el moño desarreglado, lleno de canas y preocupación — un poco más y los prefectos me lanzan una maldición, están como locos. En especial los de Hufflepuff, Ernie MacMillam parece un dragón enjaulado, ni pensar que todos parecían chiquillos tan bien portados… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Dumbledore pareció dudarlo, luego suspiro con sus labios arrugados por la angustia y susurro rasposo una sola palabra:

— Licántropos — Minerva exclamo sorprendida, aun caminado junto al director. Ella envió sus manos a su boca, intentando reprimir un gemido y Albus, cuando lo creyó adecuado, siguió con la explicación —Son muchos, vienen en manada, parecen querer traspasar las barreras del colegio, están en el bosque prohibido comandado por un mortifago seguramente. No hay otra explicación a un ataque tan directo a Hogwarts. Me temo, amiga mía que las barreras se romperán antes de que los aurores lleguen, necesitamos de la ayuda de los estudiantes.

— Pero apenas son niños — susurro Minerva, cuando llegaron al Gran salón y vieron a los miles de ojos angustiosos voltear hacia ellos, los profesores aliviados los recibieron con quejas y chillidos. Un grito del prefecto de Hufflepuff pareció calmar a los de su casa que se arremolinaban más inquietos de lo común, los de Ravenclaw, sin embargo, parecieron decaer en el mudo pensamiento al ver al director, en cuanto a Gryffindor y Slytherin, parecían más ocupados susurrando rumores que prestándole atención al recién llegado.

— Pelearon en la guerra—Dijo el anciano, con sus ojos inusualmente apagados, y con un último vistazo rezagado a Minerva dijo — Podrán contra esto.

Después de un minuto al explicarles a los profesores que callaron sus quejas y entendieron con espanto en su mirada, Dumbledore suspiro y se dispuso a hablar con los estudiantes, que más que nada parecían estar inquietos, murmurando entre ellos con angustia.

— Ron ¿Dónde está Harry?—El alto pelirrojo paso sus ojos claros y somnolientos por la estancia, buscando a su amigo entre las pijamas muggles y de magos. Él volteo hacia su novia, que apretó los labios inconscientemente mientras el director hablaba del ataque al colegio, Hermione parecía más preocupada de lo común, y lo estaba, porque sentía su magia vibrar con preocupación como si el instinto maternal que no debería tener aun se encendiera en fuego solo en pesar en Harry…

— No lo veo por ningún lado.

* * *

Veinte minutos después tropas improvisadas se habían hecho para combatir a los atacantes mientras los aurores llegaban. Él directo y los profesores harían lo posible por evitar cualquier contacto directo de licántropos y estudiantes. Los de séptimo rodearían los límites del bosque y el resto protegería las afueras del colegio. La nieve cubría todo y el frio era terrible, calándolos por los huesos y haciéndolos temblar aun más, solo por llevar pijamas finos para dormir, aunque el miedo y los rugidos feroces venidos de las afueras de las barreras no ayudaban mucho a calmarse.

— Son veinte cerca del lago, hay muchos más en el límite del bosque y ni pensar dentro de él ¡No podremos hacer esto sin los aurores!—gruño Severus Snape. Estaba apoyado al tronco de un maltrecho árbol, los lobos gigantes y peludos embestían las barreras con violencia, arañaban con sus garras filosas y gruñían. La magia estaba a punto de ceder y si los aurores no llegaban Hogwarts podía llamarse historia. Los alumnos de séptimo tragaban grueso, un poco más alejados de las barreras con los dedos entumecidos por el frio y el corazón en la garganta. Dumbledore se asomo por un costado de las ramas antes frondosas del árbol y frunció desalentadoramente el ceño. Remus Lupin, un poco más a la derecha de los Hufflepuff de séptimo y unos Ravenclaw de tercero, miraba con recelo hacia los licántropos furibundos, su lobo parecía hacer pataletas intentado salir y unirse a los de su especie pero la constate presión en la que había sido sometido garantizaba a Remus que no pasaría.

— Son demasiados —afirmo el director cuando volvió a esconderse tras las rocas. De repente escucho el chasquido ensordecedor. Las barreras estaban empezando a ceder haciendo visibles las protecciones, una gran aurora azul celestina rodeaba el colegio, intentado salvaguardar su interior.

* * *

Hermione chillo cuando vio la cabellera negra y alborotada traspasar las barreras con disimulo entre los peludos lobos y la nieve blanca, rumbo al bosque prohibido.

— Harry— había jadeado ella, Ron había abierto los ojos impactado, sabía que Harry era suicida ¿Pero esto? Debía de estar jugando. Hermione envió una mirada significativa a Ron y los pasos se movieron solos, buscaron seguir a Harry, que con sus pies ligeros buscaba una manera de esconderse de los hombres lobos. Draco Malfoy los vio alejarse, el no debió siquiera preocuparse. Pero por alguna razón el pensar que esos tres chiflados Gryffindor terminarían muertos no le hizo sentir más que molestia, ni pensar que uno de ellos era el salvador del mundo mágico, así que se puso de pie descalzo sobre la fría nieve, aviso a Pansy que solo asintió enviando un gesto molesto hacia Grabbe y siguió organizando a su grupo junto con Zabini. Y fue tras ellos, pensando que tal vez debería dar la vuelta y dejarlos morir.

* * *

Harry respiro agitado, escondido tras los matorrales mas frondosos que logro encontrar y con el corazón retumbando como un caballo desbocado. Hace minutos había estado convencido de que si salía de las barreras y conseguía una buena posición podría eliminar a la mayoría de licántropos desprevenidos, pensaba que sería una buena idea, ahora, con el miedo hasta los huesos y en alerta todos sus sentidos, sabía que había sido no solo una mala idea si no una muy tonta idea digna de la capacidad mental de un troll de las montañas. Harry se repitió todos los hechizos que sabia en su cabeza, apretando con las manos la varita a su pecho. Gracias a su complexión pudo no ser detectado con facilidad, no había lobos a su alrededor, o eso creía, por eso respiro con lentitud intentando calmarse, después sin embargo, vino el grito.

— ¡Harry!— el grito desgarrador fue de Hermione. Ella yacía en la nieve, caída, con una estaca clavada en su brazo y la varita fuera de su alcance. Ron estaba apuntando con su varita hacia el hombre lobo que los había alcanzado y había empujado a Hermione, sus fauces asesinas gruñendo hacia Ron, cinco veces más grande que un león y los ojos azul amarillento puestos fijamente en la pareja listo para saltar con sus inquietas patas, el ojiverde no supo más que sentir miedo, porque los que estaban allí eran sus amigos…su familia.

Pero luego y sin previo aviso, Draco Malfoy apareció junto a él, desviado su atención hacia el cabello rubio desarreglado por correr, el rubio lo miro con enfado, arrodillado para no ser notado entre las ramas, a su lado, aun así Malfoy era más alto que él y se hacía ver imponente tras la cejas arqueadas de pura indignación.

— Eres un idiota, Potty — gruño enojado, con sus ojos grises apuntando hacia Ron y Hermione en peligro — Venirte aquí y poner a otros en peligro, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

— ¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí? — exclamó Harry, con los ojos ardiendo y los dedos delgados apretando firmemente su varita.

— Intentando salvar tu pellejo, idiota estúpido—Draco gruño, achicando sus ojos filosos hacia él. Harry bufo enojado, olvidándose de los lobos y de sus amigos en peligro — Me sorprende que con ese corto razonamiento hubieras sido capaz de matar a Voldemort. — le dijo con burla, el nombre del señor oscuro ya no era un tabú, después de todo ya estaba muerto y en sana, o tal vez no, paz.

Harry está a punto de protestar, como siempre, defenderse y mandarlo al mismísimo infierno muggle porque él no había pedido su ayuda. Pero Ron grito un "Cuidado", dirigiendo su atención hacia ellos, ya visibles entre los matorrales y la nieve delatadora, bajando la guardia por un minuto. El lobo que había estado asechando se vio camino libre y se lanzo hacia ellos, por un momento Harry creyó con pavor que tendría que ir preparando el funeral, pero entonces Hermione, que al fin pudo alcanzar su varita, grito un hechizo desde su incomoda posición y envió metros atrás al enorme licántropo gris que aulló adolorido.

Al mismo tiempo Harry y Draco sintieron la estrepitosa respiración volcánica embestir sus nucas, tras ellos y gruñendo estaba la razón de la advertencia de Ron, un lobo, el más grande y más terrorífico, les miraba fijamente con sus ojos amarillentos. Las patas firmes enterradas en la nieve y la clara posición de ataque. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron templados, sin saber qué hacer. El lobo gruñía con agresividad, lo grandes incisivos relucientes a la luz de la luna.

La criatura olfateo el aire.

En un momento gruño placenteramente, como si estuviera gratamente satisfecho con encontrarlos, entonces se impulso sin previo aviso con la mandíbula abierta hacia Harry, para morderlo. Pero cuando ya Harry Potter estaba seguro, otra vez, de que moriría sucedió lo que nadie hubiera creído; Draco apenas había movido las rodillas, abrazo a Harry por mero reflejo cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Harry solo sintió un empujón y un cálido cuerpo cubrirlo todo mientras los segundos les sabían a siglos. Un chasquido, un segundo y la sangre chispeo el rostro de Harry. Roja, espesa…de Malfoy.

La mandíbula estaba prendada del hombro izquierdo de Draco Malfoy, el lobo gruño enfurecido como si morder a Malfoy no fuera suficiente y lanzo al rubio lo más lejos que pudo con el mismo agarre de la mordida. Draco cayo seis metros lejos con un estrepitoso sonido seco, manchando la nieve e inconsciente.

Harry tembló. "¡Huye!" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza más su cuerpo no reacciono, el golpe lo había dejado tendido en la nieve boca abajo, el hombre lobo esta vez solo olfateo su cuello bajando por su espalda y lo mordió abruptamente. Harry sintió el pinchazo desgarrar su muslo y grito, Draco estaba en su rango de visión con el hombro lleno de sangre y por un momento sintió miedo por su integridad, los dientes estaban en su muslo incrustados con fuerza y a diferencia de con Malfoy permanecieron ahí desgarrando la piel. Hubo un cambio, tal vez algo mínimo, pero Harry sintió una calidez punzante subiendo por su pierna hasta su columna, haciéndolo gritar, una pata pesada fue depositada en su cabeza, hundiéndolo en la nieve y la mordida fue afianzada de nuevo mientras la sensación dolorosa de estar siendo reventado por dentro apaciguaba. Harry buscaba apartar la pesada pata canina con sus uñas, pero le era imposible, el solo hecho de parar de gritar le era imposible.

Hubo, nuevamente, un chasquido disconforme como de algo de cristal al partirse sin razón alguna. Eran las barreras, dispersándose en trozos luminosos que ya no había resistido más. Las protecciones se había roto y las patas pesadas de los lobos fueron directo al ataque, los alumnos respondieron con temor, gritos y hechizos.

Paso un segundo más y el cielo nocturno se ilumino con una segadora luz azul blancuzca, Hermione era cargada por Ron levantándola de la nieve, Dumbledore suspiro aliviado, los lobos corrieron espantados y Harry no pudo pensar más que: ¡Llegaron los aurores! antes de caer desmayado y cerrar los llorosos ojos verdes.

* * *

**Nota:**

Bueno, ¿Que tal? ¿Ha gustado? ¿Disgustado? La verdad es que aun estoy algo nerviosa sobre como sera recibido aquí. Igual, mas besos a mi beta, la hermosa chica que corrige mis locuras. ¡Gracias por leer! Arrivederci!


	2. Capitulo 1: Aver paura

**Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad (pero siempre y cuando J.K me lo puede regalar si no es mucha molestia) No tengo fines de lucro y punto.**

**¡Besos a Pawina mi beta!**

**Una aclaración:** Draco y Harry tienen 16 años, Voldemort fue derrotado en el quinto año de Harry en Hogwarts y el único que ha muerto es Sirius (Mi pobresito Sirius T-T)

* * *

Capitulo 1: **Aver paura**

_"Sentir miedo, sentir desesperación_

_Sentir anhelo y un poco de desilusión"_

Sentía un dolor punzante en su hombro izquierdo, la conciencia aun no le llegaba, sabía que estaba durmiendo "Una poción para dormir sin sueños" advirtieron sus sentidos adormilados, era la única razón de la cual su cuerpo se estuviera negando a despertarse. De repente, cuando respiro con más fuerza y logro hacer temblar sus parpados, fue capas percibir como el dolor en su brazo aumentaba. Convirtiéndose en más que una simple molestia.

Suspiro resistiéndose a la calma y entonces fue empujado a la conciencia bruscamente. Abrió los ojos grises con rapidez, el exceso de blanco le lastimo las retinas, las ventanas eran amplías y largas que dejaban entrar el rezagado sol de invierno. Estaba en la enfermería.

Hubo murmullos, una chica exclamo algo, pensó que tal vez fuera Pansy junto a sus amigos, pero el pensamiento fue rápidamente sustituido por la voz de la amiga sangre muggle de Potter.

—Ha despertado—susurraba la voz, Draco emitió un quejido apretando su mano contra su hombro lastimado. Madame Pomfrey entonces murmuro unas palabras y sus pasos se oyeron sonar. Draco gruño ante la luz, cerrando los parpados y reincorporándose para sentarse, se llevo la mano derecha a las sienes, una jaqueca estaba por formarse allí.

—Oh no, no, no—exclamo Madame Pomfrey, sus finas manos de anciana tomaron las de Draco, este gruño en descontento ladeando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario como un perro apaleado—Debe quedarse quieto, la herida aun no sana y los vendajes se caerán si se mueve. Acuéstese por favor, señor Malfoy.

Draco fue lentamente devuelto a su posición inicial, las cortinas, a la voz de alguien que no logro reconocer, fueron cerradas y al fin pudo abrir los lastimados ojos. Se sentía como si todo su cuerpo hubiera sido sometido a un peso abrumador y ahora no pudiera mantener si quiera un dedo alzado en el aire. Cuando abrió los ojos avisto al director, estaba al pie de la cama con una sonrisa lastimera y amable, sus ojos titilando tras las gafas de media luna en compasión hacia su persona; sinceramente eso le asqueo. Más atrás Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger con un brazo vendado y entablillado, Minerva Mcgonagall que salía apresurada de la enfermería con una carta en las manos y Remus Lupin. Por más que busco con la mirada no logro encontrar a algún Slytherin amigo. "Preferencias" gruñe una voz agresiva en su interior que no se molesto en tomar en cuenta.

Madame Pomfrey apareció entonces en su rango de visión después de cerrar las cortinas, ella le sonrió maternalmente con su fino rostro y el velo de medimaga rojo puesto, cayendo sobre los hombros. Ella comprobó con su varita la salud de Draco y luego le hablo con paciencia.

—Deje de moverse usted—regaño— solo lograra hacerse daño—señalo ella, tomando con sus manos el rostro de Draco. En ese momento fue que la serpiente se dio cuenta de que se estaba moviendo inquietamente, como si su cuerpo buscara algo y sus músculos solo se contrajeran ansiosos. Entonces la advertencia de la enfermera no sirvió, su rostro giro con incomodidad ante el agarre, al oír un suspiro adormilado. En la camilla contigua, placido y tranquilo, Harry Potter dormía con las mantas hasta el cuello y la respiración acompasada. El fino rostro, dulce por el sueño y sin conciencia de las personas a su alrededor, suspiraba con lentitud. Por alguna razón que no llego a entender, Draco sintió una profunda aprehensión crecer en él cuando un aroma agrio vino desde Potter. Gruño. ¡Oh si! Gruño. Y fue un gruñido nada humano, porque vino desde lo más profundo de la garganta y puso en alerta todos sus sentidos mágicos, su magia se arrebolo con fuerza sobre él y juro sentir los cabellos erizarse en advertencia para que Potter se alejara, lo quería lejos, fuera de su territorio. Harry frunció el ceño entre sueños, la magia afectando el tranquilo dormir al que lo habían sometido las pociones medicinales.

—Cálmate—susurro una voz tranquila, Draco capto el olor, era más suave y tranquilizador que el de Potter, dulce y acido como las los limones maduros que le tentaba a hacer caso a la advertencia. Era Remus Lupin, su aroma parecía envolver la estancia y embobar al rubio, de alguna manera Draco lo asocio con una reprimenda, como de esas que le enviaba su madre vía carta. Ni Hermione ni Ron se permitieron mover un dedo, Dumbledore estuvo atento y Madame Pomfrey preocupada; Remus daba pasos lentos hacia ellos. Draco gruñía descontento como si fuera a abalanzársele al licántropo en cualquier momento en son de pelea, cuando Remus logro llegar hasta Harry, el Malfoy achico los ojos y frunció el ceño, afianzado su aprehensión, Remus pudo al fin despertar al adormilado niño-que-vivió.

El castaño toco con una de sus manos la mejilla de Harry, este se removió con incomodidad y abrió los grandes y llorosos ojos verdes, bostezo con calma y se acurruco aun mas ronroneando placenteramente ante la calidez de las mantas, pero después, presintiendo el peligro, abrió los ojos como platos y se mantuvo quieto, sus ojos rápidamente interceptaron los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, que mas que grises parecían de un amarillo viejo de plata. No supo porque, pero la posición erizada y medio erguida del Slytherin le advirtió el peligro, como las uñas aferradas a las sabanas y el rostro crispado en amenaza, gruñéndole decía que no era muy bienvenido allí. Harry se encogió en sí mismo con sobrecogimiento, gruñendo con un tono desalentadoramente bajo. Un miedo irracional que no podía comprender esta apagando las ganas de defenderse, Harry quería huir, de nuevo, dar media vuelta y estar fuera del alcance de Malfoy; pero sabía, por alguna razón, de que si movía un solo musculo seria la señal adecuada para hacer el rubio se abalanzara contra él para hacerle daño.

Hermione tuvo el impulso de ir a por su amigo pero una mirada de Remus le hizo desistir, ella inhalo con fuerza y con el miedo haciendo estragos en su pecho, asintió y dio un paso hacia atrás para que Remus siguiera con su trabajo.

—Cálmate —volvió a repetir Remus cuando Draco gruño aun mas fuerte e hizo amagos de impulsarse hacia a Harry para asustarlo y que se fuera. Remus parecía calmado, pero contrario al gesto controlado de su rostro sus ojos parecían desolados. Draco enfoco su atención en él y su voz calmada, en como apretaba los brazos en un abrazo protector hacia Harry, algo en su mente le decía que tenía que prestarle atención—No es un peligro—le murmuro Lupin, afianzando sus manos en los hombros escuálidos de Harry, este pareció estar desprevenido porque salto asustado ante el contacto extra, más se calmo al percibir el aroma dulce de Remus en sus fosas nasales, arrullándolo. Aun así no aparto su aterrorizada mirada verde de Malfoy en todo ese momento— Todo está bien, él no tiene nada de malo. No está amenazando tu territorio, está asustado y no hace daño—Draco presto suma atención a la voz de Remus que sonaba lenta y pausada, entonces sin previo aviso bajo la guardia, destensando los hombros y con la calma inundándole los huesos. El olor de Potter se sintió disminuir por un minuto y luego convertirse en un olor un poco más suave, fue decayendo para su impresión, luego subió intensidad y el olor almizclado, dulce y fresco le lleno las fosas nasales. El humor de Draco decayó en un segundo y pudo pensar con la cabeza fría y… ¡Por Merlín y la maldita Morgana! ¡¿Qué rayos había sido eso?!

Hermione corrió enseguida hacia Harry, llorando y abrazándolo con fuerza. En cambio Ron Weasley le miro con rencor desde el rabillo del ojo, su mirada azul haciéndole sentir aun mas desconfiando.

* * *

—Mordidos—se ahogo Harry, tocando inadvertidamente su muslo vendado que le lanzaba puntadas de dolor a todo el cuerpo. Sentía como su cerebro enviaba señales de advertencia a todos lados, desesperándole. Lamentablemente algo demasiado tarde—Por un hombre lobo—jadeo sin creerlo.

Habían sido mordidos y atacados, pasaron dos días dormidos…estaban convirtiéndose en licántropos. Nadie sabía que pensar.

—Nadie los vio y por fortuna el revuelo que hicieron los aurores fue suficiente para que no hubiera más heridos que traer a la enfermería y con lo cual traerlos acá sin problemas—dijo Hermione, abrazando a Harry, yacía sentada en la camilla, ella parecía una madre preocupada, dejando caricias delicadas en el enmarañado cabello negro, vestía una pijama Muggle y sus cabello castaño estaba aun mas alborotado de lo común, parecía ausente mientras abrazaba a su amigo. Como si simplemente la capacidad de asimilación de Hermione se hubiera quedado corto ante ese acontecimiento.

Draco gruño, esta vez por otra causa en vez de enojo, se encontraba sorprendido, impotente y resignado. En la última hora Malfoy se había estado comunicando mas por gruñidos que por palabras, no podía creer que por un simple impulso pudiera haber tantas consecuencias. Recuerda la noche del ataque con claridad antes de ser herido, recuerda también al licántropo negro y de tamaño formidable, cuando precisamente en ese momento le dio un ataque de generosidad y había empujado a Potter fuera del alcance del licántropo, nunca calculo que tal vez el no se apartaría a tiempo. Aun así allí estaban ambos, si fuese sido más sensato, seguramente él ni siquiera estuviera en esa enfermería, estaría partiendo a Malfoy Manor para reunirse con su madre, que se había salvado de ir a Askaban.

Al grupo se había incorporado Severus Snape, su rostro adusto y serio parecía taladrar a todos, como si buscara respuestas de cuyas preguntas no se habían enterado. Verdaderamente Snape solo podía pensar en la incompetencia de todos esos jovencitos y aunque él había pasado por algo parecido cuando fue salvado del mismísimo Remus Lupin por el tan odiado, para él, James Potter, tenía muy en cuenta que no lo había hecho plenamente consciente del peligro que eso representaba, en cambio ellos habían ido directamente a la boca del lobo, literalmente. Lo esperaba de ese trió de niños inquietos que eran el trió dorado, pero ¡¿Draco?! ¿El mismo Draco que prefirió traicionar a su padre mortifago antes de ponerse en peligro? El de verdad no sabía que pensar

— ¿Y qué paso con ese maldito lobo?—Draco siseo con tono despectivo, la herida en su hombro no le permitía reincorporase completamente así que su anchos hombros se mantenía encorvados, Snape estaba a su lado con la mirada negra impotente escuchando el intercambio de palabras—El que nos mordió ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Con que razones esos licántropos atacaron Hogwarts y sin ser luna llena?

Muchas miradas fueron intercambiadas y Dumbledore fue el que respondió.

—Escapo, a la llegada de los aurores se fue. No claro sin cierta reticencia. Al parecer buscaba algo, y lo había encontrado en ti, Harry—El moreno alzo la vista y miro con espanto hacia el director.

— ¿En mi?—gimió el niño-que-vivió. Remus, al lado de Hermione, le acaricio tras la oreja y calmo sus nervios. Pero aun así los ojos verdes estaban inquietos, con los labios apretados en angustia y el ceño lastimosamente arrugado.

—Pero, mi niño, lo que sea que haya buscado no lo obtuvo, y ahora están aquí a salvo. Y debo decirle señor Malfoy que fue un gran acto el interponer su vida por la de un compañero, se necesitan muchas agallas para elegir por sobre su propia vida, solo por eso 200 puntos para Slytherin y por la imprudencia de ir a campo abierto durante una amenaza de alto rango, joven Potter, 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor, serian más, pero me temo que el estar lastimado es suficiente castigo—Albus dijo, con voz serena—En cuanto a la razón de ataque, aun no la sabemos. Pero les aseguro que los aurores no tendrán descanso hasta encontrar la razón del ataque, por ahora solo les pido que tomen con tranquilidad la situación.

—Eso no quita que ahora nos estemos convirtiendo en lobos—desdeño el tono ponzoñoso del rubio, sus ojos filosos parecían querer traspasar al director, este suspiro abatido. Ron bufo enojado con el solo recuerdo, dirigiendo una mano tranquilizadora hacia su propia sien ¡Su mejor amigo se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre lobo y el no podía hacer nada!

—Eso lamentablemente es verdad, pero los ayudaremos a que sea un secreto bien guardado y sobretodo que no se sepa detrás de estas paredes y estas personas— Dumbledore envió una mirada traslucida a Malfoy, para luego añadir—Ya se le envió una carta a la Sra. Malfoy. Joven Draco, se le informo sobre su estancia en la enfermería pero no su causa, será su deber el decirle o no a su madre—aseguro el anciano— Por otra parte , el señor Lupin que ya es un licántropo controlado, les ayudara en la transformación y días de luna llena—Señalo Albus a Remus, este envió una mirada suave hacia Draco, él Slytherin volteo resentido, no queriendo ver la lastima en los ojos de su profesor de DCAO—Sabemos que esto es duro, y que probablemente no quieran aceptarlo por ahora. Pero estaremos aquí para apoyarlos.

Harry jadeo bajito, con espanto y el miedo anidando en el pecho. Draco no estaba muy lejos de sentir también el mismo pavor, había sido criado por sangres puras y los hombres lobos caían rápidamente en la capitulación de "Repulsivo" y "Despreciables"

— ¿No hay una manera de evitarlo? ¿No estamos a tiempo de parar la maldición?—pregunto el rubio con la vos rasposa incorporándose con brusquedad, la herida pincho dolorosamente y su cuerpo cayó en la camilla, Madame Pomfrey lo regaño— Severus —Draco llamo a Snape, girando el rostro sin importarle los regaños de la enfermera—Tu eres un gran porcionista, algo a de haber que hacer para evitarlo.

—Es inútil—declaro Remus, con la voz pesarosa mucho antes de que Snape intentar abrir la boca y sisear una negativa—Las heridas son muy profundas, eso asegura que desde el primer instante la maldición se asentó y de eso se encargo muy bien el lobo que les mordió. Ella avanzara hasta la próxima luna llena y entonces serán licántropos totalmente.

Albus sonrió con pesar, dejo un gesto en el hombro de Remus y despacho a todos de la enfermería, incluso a Madame Pomfrey. Ron protesto un poco pero cedió después yéndose con una mirada furibunda enviada hacia Malfoy que se la devolvió con los ojos destellando agresivos. Hermione pareció dudar en seguir a su novio, con sus labios apretados y la mirada dudosa. Ella se acerco a Draco, le sonrió mientras sus manos hiperactivas se abrían y cerraban, entonces dijo, con vos bajita: "Gracias por proteger a Harry" antes de irse rápidamente por el mismo camino que Ron, dejando a Malfoy notablemente desconcertado. ¡Él no había intentado proteger a Potter por los mil demonios! ¡Solo había sido un reflejo! ¿Es que nadie en esa habitación lo entendía?

El director dejo un "El profesor Lupin les explicara todo" antes de cerrar las enormes puertas de la enfermería y marcharse con el resto.

Cuando los ojos verde y plata fueron posados en él, unos más enfadados que otros y otros más ansiosos que unos. Remus suspiro atareado, se dio valor e intento de invocar al niño pequeño que fue hace años, cuando le dijeron que su vida seria de estragos, sentir esa desesperación, ese dolor y empezar a sentir empatía por los dos adolescentes de 16 años que estaban frente a él, heridos y espantados por el futuro que les esperaba.

—Como dije antes, la transformación se asentara por completo el primer día de luna llena, aproximadamente en dos semanas. Los alumnos están siendo retirados a sus casas por un tiempo dos meses se estipula, unos más unos menos; para poder re-hacer las protecciones del colegio, así que nadie se dará cuenta de los cambios que harán durante estas…"vacaciones". Tendrán todo Hogwarts como campo de exploración y yo les ayudare—Remus sonrió con calma, intentando implantar esa misma calma en Harry que le miraba con las cejas caídas y la respiración acompasada, como si estuviera herido— Hay dos maneras de recibir al lobo, reprimirlo o aceptarlo—señalo—He aprendido a base de muchas heridas y dolores que aceptarlo es la mejor opción aunque la más complicada al principio si no se tiene un mentor. Para su fortuna yo seré su mentor. La poción matalobos también es una opción pero llega a ser tediosa y deja con dolores y decaimiento, lo mejor es aprender a aceptar la condición poco a poco y esperar que todo pase. Sentirán cambios dolorosos, si. Pero muy útiles. Olfato más intenso, la magia en descontrol y…—Remus pareció dudar, sus labios se tensaron dudosos, viendo con ojos apreciativos el rostro de Harry—… ¿Harry, cachorro, no te has dado cuenta de que no llevas lentes?

Harry exclamo bajito, llevando sus manos hasta el rostro sin sentir la textura de sus lentes se dio cuenta que aun así veía perfectamente bien. La premisa no logro alegrarle el día, era la causa de su infelicidad lo que le devolvía la visión.

Remus suspiro resignado, tuvo intenciones de alentar un mejor ánimo en Harry con eso, pero el chico solo suspiro y pareció decaer más. Mientras Malfoy solo bufaba y le miraba con si fuera un bicho insignificante.

—Muy bien—dijo, sentándose en una silla entre las dos camas—Se supone que necesitan un guía de su misma especie durante el primer año, presumiblemente el mismo lobo que les mordió. Pero ya que no está aquí y dudamos mucho de que sea una buena idea buscarlo, les he enlazado a mí. Seré como su padre y ustedes mis cachorros ¿Entienden el termino?

El silencio se extendió y por un minuto Remus se creyó idiota al pensar que alguno de los dos podría reparar sus ánimos y responderle.

— ¿Eso fue lo que paso hace rato?—pregunto Harry, con la voz quebrada — ¿Lo de los gruñidos y todo eso?

—Oh no, cachorro— Remus negó, ante el desconcierto de Draco— Los había enlazado a mi hace horas atrás cuando el director me lo ordeno, ese fue… —dudo, las manos jugaban nerviosamente entre sí— un proceso de reconocimiento entre ambos—declaro acongojado, los ojos ámbar evitando la mirada de ambos adolescentes como si hablar del tema fuera verdaderamente a vergonzante para él.

— ¿Reconocimiento de que? —Malfoy gruño, la herida empezaba a palpitar y el solo se preguntaba porque el cara-rajada-Potter no parecía estar sufriendo lo mismo con su herida.

Remus pareció ser tomado con la guardia baja ante la pregunta porque se puso rojo y jadeo, por un momento se armo de valor. Se estaban acercando a la parte de la historia menos placentera y más difícil de explicar.

— Verán…—murmuro dudoso, los ojos ámbar pasaban de Harry, inocente de la preocupación de Remus, hasta Draco que parecía más enojado que preocupado, Remus se dijo que eso era típico— hay dos tipos de licántropos, Alfas y Beta o dominante y sumiso. Cuando un alfa ve a su territorio, o lo que cree es su territorio, invadido adapta posición ofensiva y atacara a cualquiera quien crea lo está amenazando es, principalmente, como actuaria un lobo común y corriente en su ambiente natural. En tu caso joven Malfoy, al sentir la presencia de Harry te sentiste en alerta. No viste ni a quien, ni a donde, solo sentiste la necesidad de asustarlo y hacerlo huir ¿O me equivoco?—Draco negó lentamente, su ceño había perdido fuerza y ahora parecía contrariado. Todo era tan confuso que su dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a agravarse.

— ¿Y por qué yo no respondí como él?—pregunto Harry — ¿Porque yo no me enoje con Malfoy? Sentí más bien miedo, y fue muy extraño—murmuro, avergonzado.

— Porque eres un inútil Potter— escupió el Slytherin.

—Cállate, Malfoy— el Gryffindor bufo.

—Paren lo dos—exigió Remus—Parecen dos cachorros recién destetados.

Draco se espanto ante lo termino usado ¿En qué extraño mundo se había metido? Definitivamente que utilizaran términos tan poco ortodoxos era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento para calmar sus nervios, Draco se sentía en una nube amarga y gris donde la depresión que llevaba directamente a la injustificada furia lo consumía. Y era más bien algo fastidioso porque el rubio sentía que ahora todo en él, era dominado por la irrisible cólera. Remus volvió a buscar paciencia en su interior e intento retomar su charla, desviando las atenciones de los, "sus", cachorros.

—Eres un sumiso Harry—el mencionado pareció poner más atención como si no hubiera entendido el termino muy bien, con ese tono tajante y puntilloso con el que Remus había hablado—No debes sentir miedo. No es tan malo como parece, lo digo por experiencia…después de todo, es…considerable.

El rostro de Harry auguraba no entender muy bien, después simplemente miro fijamente a Remus. Quería que Remus se riera y le dijera que era una broma, romper toda esa tensión en el ambiente y resolverse a que no estaba pasando en realidad, pero los ojos del Lupin se hallaban tan tristes, tan reales, que Harry quiso llorar.

—Pero yo… —ahogo Harry, hundiéndose entre las sabanas, si antes hubiera estado impactado probablemente ahora desmayaría porque su rostro estaba bajando considerablemente de lo que distaba un "tono saludable". No podía ser verdad ¿No es cierto?

—Es algo trillado, el que un hombre adquiera el rol de hembra—declaro Lupin, una sonrisa penumbrosa le adornaba su rostro. No podía creer que su pobre cachorro tuviera que pasar por lo que él—No es tan malo en realidad, con el tiempo uno se llega a acostumbrar. Además, la maldición se adapta a tus genes y tu condición física, eres delgado, no débil pero si pequeño. La magia interpreto eso como un signo de debilidad.

—Oh mi Dios—Harry volvió a gemir, parecía no oír lo que Remus hablaba. Demasiado absorto en su asimilación de los hechos ¿Cómo una simple idea descabellada había llevado a esa situación? Y tan rápido, tan repentino—Pero…yo no puedo…yo no debería… —gimió de nuevo, se encogió entre las mantas, sintiéndose por un momento demasiado sobrepasado para siquiera mirar a Remus, se quedo callado y centro su atención en sus manos para distraerse, estaban pálidas. Tan frías. "Esto no puede estar pasando" murmuraba su terca conciencia.

—En cambio tu Draco, según tu olor— Remus se paso los dedos tímidamente por los cabellos, intentando desviar la atención— eres un alfa. Puede ser porque tal vez así lo dicten tus genes o porque simplemente la magia dio más para ese lado. Aunque debo admitir que no eres precisamente, pequeño para que fueras un sumiso—Draco arqueo una ceja ¿Le estaba diciendo que había quedado de "ese" lado por suerte? ¿Y quién se creía Lupin, un adonis? Arggg, a la mierda, quería enclaustrarse en una habitación y no salir de ella durante mil años.

—En cuanto a ustedes dos les recomiendo… —dudo él— estar lo más separados posibles en cuanto al contacto físico intimo—el castaño dijo, con cierto acongojo en la voz, sus ojos ámbar se desviaban a otro sitio para no ver los rostros desconcertados de sus dos "nuevos" vástagos.

— ¿Y eso porque?—Harry levanto la mirada de entre las sabanas, sin entender. Draco tenía la misma pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

—No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero alfa con sumiso si importar el sexo de ambos. Bueno, ellos… —Remus hiso un gesto de manos como si estuviese encajado dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaba a la perfección haciendo "clic" con los labios. Draco pareció palidecer tres tonos más, Harry, después de muchas miradas espantadas y asqueadas de Draco entendió la indirecta.

—Hiuhhhhhhh—grazno Harry, haciendo muecas de asco. Y aunque Draco Malfoy no estaba de mal ver con ese porte elegante y masculino, en su cabeza estaba gravado el que Malfoy era un hurón desagradable y punto— ¡Primero muerto!

— ¡Y yo primero loco antes de siquiera tocarte!—Draco gruño orgulloso con un brillo fiero en los ojos, apoyando a Harry, y al mismo tiempo ofendiendo, por primera vez en su vida.

—Eso no lo dirán en dos días cuando la trasformación sea mayor y el olor más fuerte—Remus bufo por lo bajo, sus brazos se cruzaron con enfado y ambos chicos le ignoraron, demasiado enfrascados en su pelea de miradas.

Draco y Harry se miraron entre sí, con las miradas espantadas recorriéndolos. Draco encontraba en Harry solo un muchacho demasiado delgado y bajo, tal vez lo único bueno eran los ojos verdes, porque definitivamente los cabellos eran un completo desastre y ni siquiera tenía buen porte para decir que fuera agradable. Harry sin embargo, había ¿Cómo se dice? "descubierto" que Draco no era exactamente feo. Si, era de esos chicos altos, masculinos y elegantes de alta alcurnia que parecía príncipes de novela, pero definitivamente la actitud pedante y arrogante, además de cobarde, según él; dejaba mucho que desear a Harry y en ningún momento ninguno de los dos siquiera paro a pensar en algo bueno del otro. Ambos parecieron descontentarse con la vista y voltearon con altanería, evitándose el uno al otro.

—Ni en mil años—bramo el rubio.

—Por sobre mi cadáver—Chillo Potter.

Remus suspiro. Bueno por lo menos se habían olvidado de la depresión y aunque esta volvería prefería aprovechar que estaban asimilando la información.

—Muy bien—Lupin se incorporo en su silla, la sonrisa amable parecía entretenida— ¿Cómo están sus heridas?

Draco abrió los ojos con asombro, dándose cuenta que su hombro ya no dolía y que estaba completamente erguido en la camilla sin sentir ninguna molestia. Se toco el hombro aplicando fuerza, no sentía nada.

—Es hasta algo curioso—Remus poso un dedo en su barbilla con una sonrisa entretenida—Las heridas sanan rápido al ser un hombre lobo. Esta en particular "La mordida" deja una cicatriz, pero les aseguro que esto de ser licántropo tiene sus ventajas—Rio el mayor tocando distraídamente las pequeñas cicatrices casi invisibles en su rostro. Harry soltó una exclamación de asombro, Draco se giro hacia el solo por un instante:

Estaba reclinado frente a su pierna descubierta con la bata blanca de la enfermería subida hasta los muslos, las vendas estaban colgando de su rodilla y la piel blanca y rosada se mostraba saludable, solo una cicatriz en forma de mordida totalmente curada, sin signos de que antes había habido una herida profunda. Draco no lo pudo evitar, en realidad quiso hacerlo pero no pudo, su mirada se paseo sin pudor y sin pensar por la piel blanca que subía hasta la parte alta del muslo, las piernas delgadas y firmes hasta donde la batola permitía indagar y ciertamente algo en su interior pareció estar muy alegre con la vista.

El olor de Harry se hizo más grave para Draco, esta vez parecía de un dulce más notorio y embriagante. Draco jadeo ahogado, intentando no pararse e irse contra el gryffindor y Harry levanto la mirada hacia él con el ceño fruncido y bajando la bata. Lo cual Draco reprendió con un gruñido ahogado, mostrando los dientes blancos de incisivos filosos, Harry lo ignoro.

—Hueles extraño— lo ojos verdes estaban fijos en los de Malfoy como queriendo saber el porqué ese olor le molestaba y atraía por igual, se inclino a él solo un poco para oler mejor inocente de las hormonas a su alrededor. Remus respingo de repente, olía las feromonas revolucionadas de Draco, la manera en que su magia exploraba entre los delimites de la de Harry y su cuerpo. Buscando traspasar amigablemente las barreras mágicas del chico y este inconscientemente estaba a punto de aceptar la indecorosa propuesta de un alfa sin saber si quiera las consecuencias, y sin que siquiera el alfa supiera lo que hacía. Tan inocentes, que espantaron a Remus.

—Bueno—se apresuro a hablar con tono azorado—Esto fue todo por hoy, será mejor que se vallan a sus habitaciones. Más tarde hablaran con el director, pasaran todo este tiempo aquí conmigo para que estén listos cuando el resto de los alumnos vuelvan—señalo—y Harry—se dirigió al moreno, este volteo curioso notando que Remus parecía nervioso mientras jalaba la chaqueta gastada color gris—Creo que Hermione y Ron se irán pronto, supongo que querrás despedirlos así que será mejor que apresures el paso. Sera el último viaje de vuelta a Londres.

Harry asintió, sin ánimos, se bajo de la camilla y camino lentamente hacia la salida, Draco lo siguió con la mirada profunda, intentando atravesar la batola que escondía el cuerpo del sumiso. Mientras, Remus se mordía el labio, estaba preocupado, lo había estado desde el principio. Y ahora confirmaba sus sospechas serian verdad, la convivencia entre Harry y Draco tendría que ser controlada hasta al más mínimo detalle. Cundo Harry desapareció por el pasillo Remus soltó todo el aire guardado en sus pulmones y se giro lentamente hacia Draco.

—Debes tener cuidado, con situaciones como la que acaba de pasar—amenazo Lupin con preocupación, acercándose al rubio. El mayor se removió incomodo, el enlace hacía sentir tan de repente a ambos jóvenes con si fueran sus hijos y ahora siente esa incomoda sensación de no saber cómo explicar los problemas—A las más mínima insinuación de un sumiso tus instintos actuaran por ti. Debes ser paciente y acostumbrarte a Harry, el estará lanzando constantemente sus feromonas por todos lados sin darse cuenta y tu lobo buscara seguirlo. Sé que lo menos que quieres es enlazarte con Harry, así que tendrás que ser muy fuerte para resistir todo, si no logras acostumbrarte a su presencia tus resistencias cederán y incluso podrías obligar a Harry a —Remus pareció dudar, la palabra le pesaba en la garganta como si fuera un hierro caliente—… la copula. La trasformación de los machos alfas es más dura, joven Malfoy— Remus tenía el ceño arrugado, sus ojos amarillos traspasaban a Draco con una profunda pena— Tendrás que soportar por ambos. Señor Malfoy, le aprecio, ahora mucho más. Pero Harry es lo único que me queda en esta vida, y le prometo que si permite que alguien le haga daño…no se lo perdonare.

Draco trago grueso y redirigió a su mirada a cualquier lugar, donde no estuviera Potter y el deseo insensato de ir por él.

* * *

Ron pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su amigo y lo abrazo fuertemente, un desalentador "Cuídate, compañero" fue susurrado en su oído y Harry solo pudo asentir aun un poco sobrepasado por todo. Estaban en la estación de Hogsmeade, el tren escarlata estaba silbando advirtiendo su partida. Hermione abrazo unas vez más a Harry con unas lagrimas traicionera bajando por su rostro.

—Te voy a extrañar—murmuro Hermione, acomodando distraídamente los abrigos de Harry, ella era de su misma altura y no sabía cómo evadir la mirada de su mejor amigo. En verdad quería ser fuerte, pero simplemente no podía parar de sentir miedo. Paso una mano por los hombros de Harry, hizo un mohín intentando no llorar y cuando le miro a esos ojos verdes tristes simplemente se rompió y sollozo, de nuevo abrazo a Harry, mas fuerte sin importarle su brazo lastimado— Envíame cartas todos los días— hipo, con las lagrimas manchando la bufanda del moreno— y no me importa qué, pero más te vale comer adecuadamente y…mantenerte con vida hasta que volvamos ¿Me escuchas?

Harry soltó una risita distraída, Hermione cada vez se parecía más a Molly. El asintió, prometió hacer todo lo que Hermione propuso, le despidió con un beso a ella y un apretón de manos a él.

—No dejes que Malfoy te moleste amigo—le dijo Ron desde la ventana del tren, cuando el expreso empezó su partida y sus dos amigos se asomaron por la ventana con sonrisas apagadas en sus rostros Harry sintió que perdía lo último que le mantendría cuerdo. Porque ahora las cosas no serian iguales y por más que quisiera ya no había vuelta atrás, sintió miedo, mucho y un muy crudo miedo.

* * *

Draco lo vio venir incluso antes, sintiendo el olor traído por el viento. Estaba sentando en uno de los escalones a la entrada del colegio, viendo distraídamente hacia afuera con la recién llegada carta de su madre en las manos, que le hablaban de reunirse pronto y explicarle el porqué no podía verlo aun. En su otra mano, una breve nota de Pansy donde explicaba el que no les habían permitido comunicarse y que estaban todos preocupados "…Comunícate con nosotros, por favor" escribía ella con letra fina.

Potter venia como alma en pena. Se abrazaba así mismo mientras avanzaba hacia el castillo, con los cabellos negros siendo alborotados por la brisa fría de invierno y los ojos verdes perdidos en el blanco pulcro de la nieve, la bufanda colgando distraídamente de su cuello, todo en él parecía dolorosamente descuidado. Harry paro su caminata y miro hacia arriba, en el último escalón estaba Malfoy, con los largos dedos enterrados en sus cabellos y sus ojos grises fríos e impersonales, como si lo que estuviese pasando fuese totalmente ajeno a él. Y en cambio el tenia tanto miedo, ¿Y que sentía Malfoy? ¿No sentía miedo? ¿No estaba consciente de todo lo que cambiaria de ese día en adelante?

"Probablemente no. Es Malfoy" le dijo una vocecita en su mente, mientras sabia el primer paso hacia las puertas abiertas de par en par, como si sus alumnos aun siguiera allí y fueran a llenar al colegio con sus risas en cualquier momento.

—Pareces muy afectado—el susurro arrastrado de Malfoy fue tan tenue que Harry apenas lo escucho, se giro con sobrecogimiento. En ese pequeño tiempo en el que había estado analizando los cambios que se estaban efectuando en él, notaba que estaba un poco más sensible, tal vez era por eso que quería llorar y hundirse en su lastima y depresión.

— ¿Y tú no?—murmuro Harry, mientras afianzaba los dedos a la tela de su suéter y miraba a un punto fijo de el rostro del rubio. Draco noto el desenfoque en la mirada de Potter, como sus ojos verdes libres de gafas parecían perdidos, como si buscara protección. Sintió el irremediable y ridículo, por cierto, deseo de alargar sus brazos y atraer a Harry hasta él, de besarle la frente y consolarle con palabras tranquilizadoras. Se sorprendió mucho al descubrirse pensado aquello, pero sencillamente se lo achaco a los instintos al tonto lobo que ahora se veía forzado a convertirse, para ese paso Harry ya se había girado nuevamente y se había adentrado en el castillo. Dejándolo con la sensación de aun querer arrastrar los dedos por los cabellos rebeldes y besarle lentamente.

Draco gruño, todo eso era una reverenda tontería.

La primera noche fue horrible para Draco, los huesos parecían arder como si quisieran salirse de su sitio, el calor era horrible, incluso las frías mazmorras se convertían en un cálido lugar cuando Draco sentía ese calor insoportable. El dolor le despertó, se reincorporo con brusquedad, sudado y jadeando con los ojos amarillos dilatados, brillando como ninguno. El dolor no disminuyo, al contrario, se afianzo a su carne y le hizo quebrarse ahogando un gemido de dolor. Parecían cuquillos ardientes rebuscando entre los músculos tensos. Sintió miedo, claro que lo hizo, ¿Cómo no sentirlo cuando se era sometido a esa situación? _"La trasformación de los machos alfas es más dura"_ recordó las palabras de Lupin, también recordó todas la veces que repugno a los licántropos. ¡Qué ironía! ahora era él quien se estaba convirtiendo en uno. De nuevo sintió los músculos reacomodarse y volver a contraerse dolorosamente. Gruño lentamente, así pasaría el resto de la noche hasta que la luna desapareciera en el firmamento y lo dejara en paz.

* * *

Al siguiente día Harry caminaba con pasos perezosos rumbo hacia el gran comedor, había pasado una noche tranquila, había dormido placido aun con la falta de compañeros en el dormitorio y en la sala común. Pero por alguna razón un sueño que le hacía parpadear lentamente le había bajado apenas su cabeza había tocado la almohada y gracias a que ya no necesitaba sus lentes no hubo mayor incidente en complacer a su cuerpo y quedarse dormido sin siquiera pensarlo. Ciertamente, Harry no había dormido tan bien durante sus 16 años de vida. Bostezo con pereza pasándose los dedos por la melena descuidada, aun tenía un poco de sueño, pero el café y un buen desayuno se lo quitarían. El castillo estaba ridículamente silencioso, Harry había presenciado vacaciones de navidad en donde no había tantos alumnos pero que el colegio estuviera completamente solo era en verdad algo fascinante. Porque había nuevos tonos, lugares y colores que parecían no haber estado allí cuando los bulliciosos alumnos estaban rondando los pasillos, Hogwarts era un lugar nuevo con la solitaria compañía de los cuadros y los fantasmas.

Cuando llego al comedor se sintió sobrepasado por las miradas que apuntaron a él apenas llego, había pocos profesores, solo los necesarios porque el resto se había tomado unas pequeñas "vacaciones" debido a las circunstancias, Remus estaba allí que con sus labios finos murmuro un "Adelante" en vos bajita que, por más extraño que sonase, logro escuchar desde esa distancia. La mesa de profesores al final del comedor alta y amplia se veía solitaria con escasas personas en ella, lo otro que sorprendió a Harry fue que las mesas de las cuatro casas se había visto reducidas a una sola, en donde Malfoy tomaba su desayuno con un aire cansado y ojeroso completamente solo y con un pantalón y camisa ligero obviando el frio que había en el castillo.

Cuando Harry se acerco, confirmo que la vista panorámica no era ni de cerca lo que era Malfoy en esos momentos, parecía haber crecido unos centímetros desde anoche, lo que considero imposible, y parecía que los hombros habían ensanchado un tanto; Harry sacudió la cabeza mentalmente por aquel pensamiento, que alguien cambiara así por así, durante una noche era técnicamente imposible. Cuando se sentó descubrió las motas moradas que estaban debajo de los ojos de Dra...Malfoy, sus parpados parecían caer del sueño y sus músculos debajo de la camisa blanca se tensaron cuando Harry se sentó frente de él en la mesa, este lo miro con los inquisitivos ojos verdes a la par que un plato repleto de comida aparecía frente a él con los cubiertos a un lado y caliente.

Draco gruño entre dientes, con los ojos plata oscureciéndose en un amarillo liquido que traspasaba a Harry, el rubio estaba encorvado sobre sí mismo y sus caninos, ahora filosos, se mostraban amenazantes, a Harry por un momento le recordó a la reluciente hilera de dientes bajo la luna menguante del licántropo que les mordió. Trago grueso y tartamudeo inconscientemente. Draco bufo y bajo de nuevo la mirada con una mueca enfadada.

—Hueles peor que ayer—las palabras de Draco parecieron relajar el ambiente y a Remus, que hasta ese momento había permanecido al tanto de los cambios de ambos cachorros, bajo la guardia y volvió a su desayuno mientras Snape arqueaba una ceja y miraba hacia Lupin ¿Había algo que ese saco de pulgas no le había dicho? Harry llevo la parte descubierta de su muñeca hasta su nariz, Draco rodo los ojos como si estuviese tratando con un niño extremadamente idiota—Es obvio que tú no lo notaras.

Los ojos de Harry se mantuvieron pensativos por un segundo, luego simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dio su primer bocado a su desayuno. Despejándose de las ariscas palabras de Malfoy.

—Si te refieres a ese olor, tú también hueles mejor hoy—Harry apoyo sus codos en la mesa y su barbilla descanso en sus manos. Draco arqueo una ceja mientras Harry cerraba los ojos e inhalaba lentamente, intentando captar el olor de su tan odiado némesis—Hueles muy fresco, como si fuera lluvia, limpia pero un poco pesado…es un olor extraño—murmuro Harry y cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos motas amarillentas adornabas los iris verdes, lentamente las manchas desaparecieron—Pero también pareces más cansado—susurro por lo bajito, apartando la mirada. Draco torció el gesto y soltó un "A ti eso no te importa" mientras seguía comiendo y el amarillo de sus ojos volvía a ser plata gris.

Harry lo miro de reojo y apretó los labios, ignorando olímpicamente las tontas ganas de querer sentarse junto a Malfoy y deshacer esa cara enojona a base de golpes; aunque una parte muy primaria de si mismo cambio los golpes por los besos.

En fin, Harry estaba seguro de que no sobrevivirían una semana juntos, antes se matarían.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Yeyy, ¡corregido!

Después de haber esperado un montón al fin tengo el capitulo corregido. Tal ves aquí encuentren cosas interesantes. Me he esforzado porque fuera un buen capitulo cuando lo escribí, cruzare los dedos para que les guste.

Tengo un blog asi que pueden echarle un vistazo:

my madness - my problem. blogs pot. com

Muchas gracias a todas esas lindas personas que me dieron Follow, Favoritos o me dejaron un lindo Review ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Ha, se me olvidaba. ¡Feliz navidad!

* * *

Bueno, Respuestas a Anónimos:

**Anonimo** (Guest): Jajaja, me halagas, si tengo buena ortografía es por mi beta (soy un horror en esto) En Amor Yaoi no esta completo, la estoy subiendo como la estoy haciendo aquí, solo que aquí va un poco retrasada xD ¡Gracias por el Review!

**Kotte: **Pues allí lo tienes, fue algo desastroso. Admito que fue muy divertido escribirlo y aun mas imaginármelo. ¡Besos a ti también, Kotte!

**Rose 23: **¡Nunca lo abandonare! (o eso espero) por alguna razón esta historia también me tiene muy enganchada a mi (Y yo soy la autora xD) será porque puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con ella o simplemente porque hay licántropos, que se yo ¡Gracias por comentar!

Y esos son todos ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Capitulo 2: Vedo nero

**Nota:**

No me habia dado cuenta de que este capi ya esta corregido, bueno, feliz navidad a todos ;)

Bueno ya, aquí otro capi.

Besos a mi querida Beta, Pawina. La cual es un amor y hasta opiniones me da ¡Gracias querida!

**Harry Potter es de JK y yo no soy rubia ni britanica ;)**

* * *

Capitulo 2: **Vedo nero**

"_Y si mueres…veras negro"_

La brisa cálida le acaricio las mejillas suavemente, el valle Godric lucia tranquilo como cuando todo era perfecto. Harry suspiro con anhelo, llenando sus pulmones de dulce aire primaveral. Se sentía en casa, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allá, pero le gustaba ese lugar y todo en el parecía perfecto, aun cuando el cielo tenía un tono rosa jazmín amarillento, prescindiendo al crespúsculo.

—Harry—la voz fue suave, como una caricia, cálida y tan sutil como la brisa. Sentía haberla escuchado antes, tal vez cuando le hubieran cantado una canción de cuna, hace demasiado tiempo para recordar –Harry—tardo un momento en ver la cabellera rojiza, como el fuego ambulante siendo arrastrado por el viento. Lily le sonreía sentada en un pequeño banquito frente a la casa, James estaba junto a ella, con una sonrisa orgullosa adornándole el varonil rostro y una mano apoyada en el delgado hombro de su querida esposa.

—Mírate nada mas ¡Has crecido un montón! ¿Cómo te ha ido en Hogwarts? ¿Has sido un buen merodeador, Harry?—la risa de James era limpia, casi mágica.

—Déjalo querido—reprendió Lily, su vos a diferencia de James, era como el algodón, placentero de escuchar y tan suave que te hacia sonreír—Le estas mareando, déjale respirar—Paro Lily, después de un momento sonriente ella pregunto con amabilidad y un cariño casi imposible de madre añorante— ¿Cómo estas Harry? Sigues tan bonito como te recuerdo.

—¿Mamá?—jadeo Harry, la felicidad se le instalo en el pecho y formo una exuberante explosión de colores infinitos que le hicieron sentir dichoso cuando la pelirroja asintió lentamente. Su madre le sonrió y su padre soltó otra risa más profunda y gentil.

—Les dije que había crecido mucho. Ya es todo un hombre—la voz fuerte y segura le llamo la atención porque le pareció familiar, Harry se dio la vuelta con sorpresa y se encontró frente a él a un joven, gallardo y sonriente Sirius. Con sus ojos grises brillando como estrellas fugaces. Harry no tenia vos para hablar, tampoco para llorar, allí estaba su familia. Estaban sanos, con vida, estaban bien.

—Harry—llamo de nuevo su madre, con sus cálidos ojos verdes, ella tenía los brazos extendidos hacia él, con el rostro deseoso de estrecharlo en sus brazos. Lucia tal como una madre que extraña a su hijo debía de lucir y el adolescente no dudo un segundo en ir tras aquellos brazos cálidos que le esperaban desde hacía tanto tiempo—Ven aquí Harry, déjame abrazarte pequeño.

Sus pasos se movieron solos y corrió hasta ella, se estampo contra su pecho, Lily era ligeramente más alta, aunque siguiera siendo ella un poco baja de estatura, lo que le auguraba que seguiría creciendo un tanto más, ella suspiro y rio en la oreja de su hijo, James se les unió y luego Sirius con su brazo enterrando la cabeza de Harry en el hombro de Lily, él intento no llorar. Más bien rio, porque se sentía dichoso de tener a esas personas que nunca pudo seguir teniendo, junto a él.

—Esto parece un sueño—susurro Harry apretando sus dedos contra la blusa ligera de su madre. Lily pareció tensarse, sus dedos crispándose aun enterrados en la espalda de su hijo. Su vos, luego, sonó aterradoramente grave.

—Oh no—rio la voz mezquina, gruesa y sobrenatural, miles de voces hablando al mismo tiempo, en un eterno susurro arrastrado a través de la vos de su madre. El pasto se convertía en llamas infernales y los ojos de Lily en dos cuencas negras como la muerte. Sirius y James había desaparecido—Esto no es un sueño Harry…es una pesadilla—los dedos finos de Lily temblaron enterrados en su espalda, ensancharon y luego se convirtieron en garras negras de lobo, se enterraron en su cuello, como fierros calientes rojos y crueles.

—Suéltame—Jadeo. La quijada de Lily se abrió, pareciendo dislocada y luego se convirtió en un hocico de lobo, grande y con las fauces afiladas—¡Suéltame!—volvió a exigir, espantado. La voz sobrenatural de Lily rio, ella alzo la mirada, rebelando dos ojos negros e infernales, negro puro y eterno que más que cualquier otra cosa lleno a Harry de terror. Nada le habría dado más miedo que aquello, su propia madre, tan negra y cruel.

—Cuando mueras—le dijo la vos de Sirius y James al oído, con saña y rencor. Lily le aparto con un movimiento fuerte que le tumbo al piso, con las llamas rojas tragándoselo. Su madre estaba convulsionándose, con su piel marfil convirtiéndose en gruesos cabellos de hombre lobo—Veras negro, Harry.

—¡Fuera!— grito. Cuando el lobo enorme de cabello negro se abalanzo hacia él con la luna cuarto creciente sobre el cielo negro.

.

.

.

Harry se vio despertando de una manera silenciosa, contrario a como termino su sueño. Su respiración era irregular y sentía el rostro arder con rabia. Tuvo tanto miedo en ese momento que una lágrima rodo por su mejilla. Su mayor anhelo, de entre todos aquellos, el mayor siempre fue tener a sus padres. Sonreírles en las mañanas, compartir palabras cariñosas, recibir un abrazo de ambos. Ese era su mayor sueño, el cual se veía destruido desde el inicio que lo soñó, porque sus padres estaban muertos y de la muerte nadie volvía. Tal vez es por eso que esa pesadilla, tan simple y mezquina, le haya dado tanto miedo, porque le dieron lo que no podía tener y luego se lo quitaron. A sus padres, a Sirius, ellos estaban muertos.

Agito la cabeza furiosamente, tenía que olvidar ese sueño y pronto, antes de que se hundiera en ese abismo negro de la depresión. Miro hacia arriba, el dosel de la cama estaba echado, dorado y rojo se veían apenas entre las penumbras de la habitación, Hedwig estaba durmiendo en los postes con tranquilidad y la ventana estaba abierta de par en par. La luz nocturna que apenas iluminaba el resto de las camas vacías hizo suspirar a Harry, estaba solo como lo había estado alrededor de toda la semana.

Se incorporo a través de las sabanas mullidas y Hedwig se removió incomoda, le miro con sus grandes ojos amarillos para luego caer de nuevo dormida al comprobar que su dueño estaba bien. Harry bostezo, cada uno de sus músculos se desperezaron placenteramente descubriendo que no tenia mas sueño con el que volver a recostarse en la cama. Suspiro poniendo la palma de su mano contra una mejilla bufando lentamente, en otro momento se hubiera echado en las colchas y se hubiera restregado contra ellas cual perro faldero, como llevaba haciendo casi toda la semana, para conseguir un poco de sueño con el cual llegar al amanecer. Pero algo le dijo que simplemente dejara eso para después y se pusiera de pie. Lo hizo, sentía la energía correr por sus venas de una manera casi pasmosa, su nariz buscando olores a través de la habitación. Ron había dejado olvidados un paquetito de caramelos de regaliz bajo la almohada, pensó, al oler y notar al insistente olor dulce de los caramelos de HoneyDukes.

Arrastro el cubrecamas sobre sus hombros que temblaban del frio, afuera aun caía nieve y su piel parecía de hielo, oyó el papel deslizarse mucho antes de que cayera sobre el suelo de madera, sus ojos miraron bajo sus pies y el mapa del merodeador estaba allí, esperando a ser usado. Harry recordaba haberlo utilizado antes de irse a dormir, viendo a los pocos habitantes volver a sus habitaciones a través de las manchas de tinta para poder matar el aburrimiento. Torció el gesto y lo tomo, busco su varita sobre el buro y murmuro entre un bostezo un "Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas", cuando desplego el pergamino encantado sobre su cama los únicos nombres que le llamaron la atención fueron, "Remus Lupin" y "Draco Malfoy" en el tercer piso junto a las escaleras.

* * *

Harry ondeo la capa de invisibilidad antes de caer en el último escalón y levantar la mirada tras la tela, con el mapa del merodeador junto a su pecho. No le pareció extraño que aunque no hubiera hecho ruido, Remus y Malfoy hubieran volteado hacia su dirección con los rostros concentrados apuntando hacia él, escondido tras la capa y la oscuridad de los pasillos.

—Tranquilos—murmuro Harry, quintándose la capa y echándose el revés en los hombros cuando ambos licántropos empezaron a gruñir—Solo soy yo—bufo. Remus destenso los hombros, con los brazos enredados entre sí sobre su pecho y le envió un gesto tranquilizador con la cabeza al reconocer su olor, sin embargo Draco arrugo la nariz desagradablemente, como cada vez que Harry aparecía, y se giro hacia la ventana con los hombros imposiblemente tensos. Harry no pudo evitar notar el fino pijama que parecía deshacerse frente al crudo invierno, Malfoy no parecía sentir frio aun cuando Harry y Remus estaban repletos de abrigos encima de sus mullidos pijamas de invierno y aun así tiritando del frio—¿Que hacen aquí tan tarde?—pregunto Harry, alejando sus pensamientos sobre el pijama de Malfoy que estaba dando un rápido giro a "Los hombros anchos de Malfoy"

—La luna—sonrió Remus, él giro su rostro cálido hacia la ventana empapada de vaho helado, con los mechones de cabello marrón chocolate resbalando por su frente. Apoyo los dedos en el marco añejo y sus ojos señalaron el punto exacto donde la luna menguante creciente se encontraba. Harry observo con curiosidad, Draco se aparto un poco de él con un gruñido insatisfecho y Harry pudo ver plenamente la casi luna llena—Una semana más—murmuro el mayor, con los dedos acariciando lentamente los contornos de la pequeña luna sobre el marco de la ventana—Y será luna llena.

Harry se vio envuelto en la verdad de esa declaración tan pronto como un ronroneo satisfecho de escapo de sus labios; la idea, por mas trillado que sonase, le agradaba como nadie llegaría a imaginar. Últimamente en aquella semana los cambios se habían vuelto tan tangibles que casi daban miedo. Por ejemplo, Harry no había podido acercarse nuevamente a flores sin dejar un perpetuo estornudo que resonaba en sus fosas nasales y le irritaba la nariz a penas notara las ridículamente picantes partículas de polen. Draco por otro lado, parecía más receptivo a las personas, fue un sorpresa desagradable descubrir que podía saber si alguien estaba enfadado a través de su olor, algo no muy placentero si se era una criatura mágica con los nervios crispados y, últimamente, con alusivo humor a perros que lo hacía gruñir y bramar improperios a diestra y siniestra por cualquier razón.

Todo era demasiado confuso para si quiera poder procesarlo; la información llegaba como oleadas inconexas que les hacían sentir una desalentadora sensación de hundimiento en fango espeso y pegajoso pero que al mismo tiempo les hacia relajarse, adormeciéndolos para que se hundieran más rápido como una trampa mortal. Potter sabía que se estaba hundiendo y que no había vuelta atrás.

Además de todo eso, Harry había notado algo extraño en Malfoy, además claro, de que se estaba convirtiendo en hombre lobo; el chico no parecía dormir bien, siempre se la pasaba de mal humor. Es como si la vida de hombre lobo le estuviese tratando muy mal y eso desconcertaba a Potter, porque hasta aquel momento él simplemente se había visto abrumado por la vorágine de sensaciones que le atacaban, reacciones e instintos más que nada. Unos más placenteros que otros, como por ejemplo; ese estremecimiento cálido que le recorría al sentarse junto a la chimenea en la vacía sala común de Gryffindor. Acurrucándose en sí mismo y dejándose llevar por el sueño, Harry había descubierto que, tal como Remus había dicho, si se aceptaba al lobo las cosas podrían ir mejor de lo que uno pensara.

Draco por otra parte se hallaba en el infierno, cada noche sufría otro dolor más intenso y sentía más latente todos esos instintos primarios. Uno de ellos era sin duda el que sus pensamientos y acciones se dirigieran directamente a cierto adolescente pequeño, intrépido desde sus once años y tan revoltoso como un cachorro de lobo. Claro estaba, eso no pasaba hasta que se hallaba con la guardia baja, cuando miraba a Harry al libre albedrio con sus ojos verdes brillando alegres cuando volaba en escoba o cuando Remus estaba cerca.

—Deberíamos irnos de aquí—dijo el rubio, Remus dirigió sus ojos ámbar hacia él, aun embelesado por la luna—El toque de queda sigue en pie aun en navidad—Remus parpadeo y asintió, aferrando su abrigo a sus hombros con los dedos delgados. A veces olvidaba que ya no era un estudiante; se imaginaba con James, Sirius y a pesar de la amargura, con Peter. Recorriendo los pasillos hasta la Casa de los gritos para pasar la luna llena. Ciertamente la propuesta de Dumbledore en el tercer año de Harry le había llegado por sorpresa, el nuevo pedido del director para el nuevo 6 años, cuando ya se había formado un revuelo a voces sobre su condición, le había sorprendido aun más. Había aceptado por Harry, ahora no tenía solo a Harry, también tenía a Malfoy.

—Antes de que te vayas, Draco— Remus detuvo con su voz suave al Slytherin cuando este se dispuso a irse—No he sabido de la respuesta de tu madre, supongo que ya habrás tomado una decisión.

Harry volteo, repentinamente interesado con la conversación, cuando Draco miro hacia Remus se encontró con dos pares de ojos curiosos que querían saber más. Él frunció el ceño, estando a punto decir que eso no les incumbía, pero los ojos suplicantes de Remus le hicieron rodar lo ojos y gruñir.

—Ya me ha respondido—dijo, indignado por la indiscreción de ambos Gryffindor, susurrando de forma silbante—Le diré sobre todo el próximo martes, en Hogsmeade, después de la luna llena—Remus asintió con solemnidad poniendo en aprobación la decisión de su cachorro.

—Sera lo mejor decirle, conozco a Narcissa Malfoy y sin la influencia de tu padre ella lograra comprender—Harry miro con sus inquisidores ojos verdes la expresión amargada de Draco cuando se menciono a su padre, Lucius. Sabia de ante mano que Draco había traicionado a su padre, cambiando de bando en el último minuto junto con su madre y para su suerte fue un poco antes de que Voldemort muriera.

Draco asintió taciturnamente y siguió escaleras abajo con el ceño fruncido y un gruñido apagado en sus labios. Harry estaba a punto de echarse escaleras arriba de nuevo cuando Remus le paro también y pregunto con voz temblorosa, dudoso de preguntar:

—Harry, tu…¿Tu recuerdas como era el lobo que les mordió?.—los labios de Remus temblaban, sus manos se aferraban mas a sus abrigos, mordiéndose los labios para no castañear los dientes. Harry se paró a medio camino con los ojos fijos en la nada, su pie, a punto de subir el próximo escalón, descendió y bajo la mirada lentamente, rememorando los filosos dientes y los ojos amarillos refulgentes que en su tiempo le llenaron de pavor. Ante su silencio, Remus volvió a tomar palabra—Es que...le pregunte a Draco y el no quiso responderme, supongo que sigue negando que todo esto esté pasando. Yo-yo solo quiero saber quien les mordió, hay algo en sus olores. El tuyo y el de Draco, que se me hace familiar…solo quiero saberlo, Harry.

—Era negro—el susurro del adolescente fue abrupto, con las finas uñas aferrándose a la baranda de la pulida madera de las escaleras, rememoraba el toque de los punzantes dientes, los gruñidos y la luna. Sus ojos estaban llenos de un refulgente amarillo total, el cuadro de una pequeña niñita le miro fijamente y retrocedió ante la mirada tétrica, Harry no presto atención y ella murmuro un "Sucio hombre lobo" tras sus labios pintados con acuarela—Sus ojos eran amarillos, era enorme, parecía como si nos fuera a devorar de un solo bocado sin siquiera parpadear. Era monstruoso, horrible—ahogo, con los ojos volviendo a ser verdes, aun de espaldas a Remus. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse, él recordaba cada momento de esa noche, y el simple recuerdo le llenaba de una inquietud tan grande que no podía respirar bien.

—Ya veo… —fue lo único que fue capaz de decir el mayor.

—¿Porque la pregunta?—el moreno se giro, con sus ojos curiosos sobre su profesor de DCAO y además su guía como lobo. Remus se abrigo más con las capas de tela y bajo la mirada lentamente, intentando escapar de los iris verdes de Harry que intentaban buscar el "porque" oculto tras esa pregunta.

—Es solo que… —balbuceo en voz baja, ignorando la insistente mirada de Harry—Sospecho que tal vez nos haya mordido el mismo licántropo—declaro, las miradas se cruzaron solo por un minuto, reafirmando obviedades y Remus se marcho lo más rápido que pudo, con sus pasos resonando en los oscuros y vacios pasillos.

Harry trago, si no mal recordaba. Remus había hablado de Fenrir Greyback hacia algunos días. No había hablado de su transformación ni la manera en que había sido mordido, solo de Fenrir y la brutalidad de sus actos ¿Sería posible que el destino les hubiera asignado el mismo verdugo? Estuvo ensimismado allí en las escaleras hasta que escucho un aullido provenir más allá del bosque prohibido, fuerte y violento como una llamada de guerra. Harry salto en su sitio y corrió escaleras arriba, repentinamente alterado.

* * *

—_Búsquenlos_

Tenía que respirar lentamente, no tenían que llamar la atención, tenía que mantener la calma.

—_Mátenlos_

"Solo no tenemos que movernos" Pensó, una y otra vez.

—_Encuéntrenlos._

Los susurros agravaron por un momento los nervios de Nepeta, ella trago grueso y acurruco en sus brazos al pequeño niño dormido mientras escuchaba el lento crepitar de las llamas que se comían su aldea y los cadáveres de la gente muerta, los varones que fueron a defenderlos y fallaron en su heroica misión.

—Nos van a encontrar—susurraba una de las menores, que se agazapaba temerosa en los brazos de su madre.

—Si no te callas lo harán—le reprendió otra vos, la carpa estaba medio caída y oculta por un hechizo de invisibilidad hecho a última hora. Así que tenían que mantenerse agachados e incómodamente apretados. Nepeta estaba a punto de mandarlos a callar con un gruñido, pero las pisadas le advirtieron de la proximidad del enemigo, así que solo callo y los demás le imitaron.

Los pasos se arrastraban con lentitud, cada vez más cerca, crispando los nervios y haciendo temblar. Pero cesaron de repente cuando estuvieron seguras de que estaba a punto de encontrarlos, Nepeta se permitió unos minutos de silencio antes de poder relajarse completamente, destensando los músculos y suspirando con alivio.

—¿Se han ido? — la pregunta fue repentinamente cortada cuando la carpa fue jalada de su lugar, un hombre robusto de dientes afilados sonrió abiertamente con su dentadura amarillenta al verlos allí, indefensos, la tela que se presumía había sido la carpa en sus manos y las llamas enceguecedoras alzándose tras él como si del infierno estuviera brotando entre los cadáveres de sus familiares, ni siquiera las estrellas se veían en esa noche oscura, solo la luna.

—¡Huyan!—grito la vos de Dalia, la mujer pelirroja era alta y con sus ojos grises amenazo al desconocido con desmedida confianza. Las despavoridas pisadas carretearon cuando vieron a mas desconocidos aparecer entre la espesura de la noche, eran todos hombres-lobos.

Dalia era una mujer de carácter fuerte y regio, Nepeta lo sabía, es por eso que no dudo en correr junto a las demás mientras su líder distraía a los invasores. Pero cuando vio a Dalia ser levantada tan fácilmente del cuello, como si fuera una figurilla de cristal que se rompería en cualquier momento, la joven no estuvo muy segura de si seguir. Se planto en el suelo disparejo del bosque, a punto de dejar atrás al descubierto valle y entrar en la espesura de los arboles.

—¡Madre!—grito, el alarido fue rápidamente respondido por docenas de lobos feroces trotando hacia ella y su gente, pero Nepeta no pensó en el peligro, ni en el de ella, ni el de su hijo. Si no en el de su madre, alzada al aire a punto de perder el oxigeno de los pulmones, con aquel hombre-lobo y su sucias manos llenas de sangre y muerte en su cuello.

—¡NEPETA!—Chillo una voz joven. El estaba siendo jalado por su madre por el delgado brazo, sus ojos azul verdoso urgiendo con desespero—¡Corre!—le grito—¡Piensa en tu hijo!

Nepeta parpadeo cuando los ojos de su madre, grises y apagados le miraron con el cuello crujiendo por el esfuerzo de girarse y las uñas afiladas enterradas en las manos asesinas del hombre-lobo. "Vete" pudo leer de los labios reseco y pálidos, entones toda duda del si ir por su madre o huir se despejo y reanudo la corrida hacia el corazón del bosque. Todo aquello en solo unos segundos.

Los lobos penetraron el terreno segundos antes que ellos. Los galopes incesantes alcanzando los pies que apenas podían correr por el espanto, se estaban esparciendo y corriendo en todas direcciones, así serian más difíciles de acorralar. Nepeta no era muy dada a aterrorizarse, tanto su madre como su padre tenían un carácter innato para el liderazgo y ella lo había heredado. Pero más que temer por su vida lo hacía por su hijo. Por el pequeño niñito que dormía en su brazos, anestesiado por la fiebre.

Sin darse cuenta, piso en falso cuando intento saltar un pequeño riachuelo, había una desigualdad en el terreno que bajaba abruptamente tras un árbol, se vio sorprendida al caer sobre su espalda en la tierra húmeda, negra como el cielo nocturno y con los brazos firmemente apretados alrededor de la manta que sostenía a su hijo. Los galopes se oyeron más fuertes, como marchas fúnebres desiguales y mortíferas que le resonaban en los oídos. Nepeta solo se quedo allí, esperando quieta como una roca, dos lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos, apretándolos con dolor. Solo oyó el aullido, los gritos, el fuego y luego…nada.

* * *

Narcissa leyó la carta de Pansy Parkinson una vez más.

"…Le juro, señora Malfoy, que cualquier cosa que le haya pasado a Draco no es ni tan grave como lo esperamos y aunque tengo mis sospechas, Blaise y yo confiamos en la sensatez de su primogénito, él no ocultaría algo tan grave como para preocuparse. Debe confiar en él, señora. Nadie más que usted le conoce como para dar voto a su confianza."

La mujer dejo de leer en ese momento, atareada por los miles de pensamientos que atestaban su cabeza. Parkinson tenía razón, Draco no sería tan insensato como para ocultar algo tan grave como una mordedura de lobo. Porque estaba claro que ella había sospechado, la noticia de Hogwarts atacado por licántropos y sus barreras destruidas habían resonado por cada diario que existía en el comercio mágico. Y como ella no era idiota y más aun era una madre que se preocupaba por su hijo, sabía que las piezas encajaban perfectamente para sospechar aunque sea un poco, y esas sospechas no se irían hasta que el mismo Draco le dijera que estaba pasando y ni una carta de Severus ni nadie más le harían desistir de ver a su hijo ese martes.

Suspiro con hastió, el té antes tibio se hallaba frio sobre la mesita de té frente a sus jardines privados. Jugo delicadamente con la cuchara para la azúcar y apretó los finos labios. Habían pasado muchas cosas en el último año en su familia, Bellatrix habia sido internada a San mungo para ser tratada. Su hermana había dado signos de locura desde niña pero la guerra había reafirmado sus facultades mentales dañadas, así que mas que ir a Azkabán la enviaron a un lugar donde no pudiera hacerse daño ni así misma. Su esposo por otro lado había permanecido fiel a su Lord y gracias a ellos había sido enviado a la prisión de alta seguridad más grande del mundo. Narcissa no podría decir que lo extrañaba en sobremanera, la guerra había apagado el amor y por consiguiente el cariño. Ella se había empecinado en mantener el prestigio de su familia y en sacar a flote todos sus negocios a pesar de lo desfavorable que había sido el ambiente social en los últimos años y aunque no tuviera mucho conocimiento, logro rehacer la fortuna Malfoy y conservar, una parte, de la Black.

Era una mujer templada, segura y sobre todo inteligente.

Sabía que su hijo estaba ocultando algo, y esperaba que no fuera algo grave.

* * *

Draco bajo el periódico solo un poco al escuchar otro bufido arrastrado de Harry. Sus ojos grises interceptaron enseguida la graciosa escena de Harry Potter con la varita apuntando a su copa de agua y la molesta expresión en su rostro de niño enfurruñado. Ignoro el gimoteo desesperante cuando el hechizo de Potter nuevamente fallo, para leer de nuevo el diario que hablaban aun de las investigaciones sobre el ataque a Hogwarts. Harry volvió a gimotear, desplomándose sobre la mesa y mirando hacia Draco, su cabello rubio apenas visible por sobre el periódico. Volvió a gimotear.

—Oh, está bien—Draco gruño—¿Qué te pasa?—le encaro con sequedad, bajando el diario y acomodándolo junto a él. Los ojos grises estaban enojados y Harry se volvió a sentar correctamente con una alegre expresión en el rostro.

—Mi agua—dijo, apuntando con su varita, la copa —La he querido convertir en chocolate caliente pero sigue siendo agua ¡Es solo un hechizo de primer año y no logro hacerlo!—los labios de Harry se arrugaron, en descontento y volvió a dirigirle esa mirada de cachorro que antes le había hecho prestarle atención. Remus rio junto en la mesa de profesores, observando con verdadera diversión. Severus a su lado, lo miro con el ceño fruncido y bufo, volviendo a su almuerzo.

—¿Chocolate en el almuerzo?—pregunto Draco, con una ceja alzada. Harry asintió solemnemente. El rubio bufo—No me extraña que tengas ese tamaño, te alimentas peor que un elfo domestico. Es mas—dijo, sus ojos recorrieron las facciones de Harry, los grandes ojos verdes y la estatura— Si, solo falta la piel gris y las orejas puntiagudas— Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Draco chasqueo los dedos con aburrimiento y el agua en la copa fue teñida de marrón antes de adquirir una apariencia espesa y convertirse completamente en chocolate caliente—Allí tienes.

A pesar de todo Harry simplemente bufo y tomo la copa, le dio un gran sorbo al chocolate y fue en busca del bacón. Después de un pequeño silencio, donde la nieve que caía del techo encantado, al fin pudo dispersarse un poco; Draco volvió a hablar, sorprendiendo a Harry por buscar platica:

—A mí también me está pasando—dijo, con tono arrastrado y la mirada fija en sus manos que cortaban la carne, evitando mirar a Harry.

El moreno alzo una ceja, sin entender.

—¿Qué cosa?—Draco alzo la mirada, acusándolo de incompetente con los fríos ojos grises, Harry se encogió de hombros a punto de decir "No soy adivino" antes de que Malfoy soltara un gruñido y dijera en vos baja, inclinándose hacia él para que solo pudiera escucharlo ellos dos.

—El descontrol de la magia—apunto, Harry también se inclino hacia él para oír mejor— no he podido hacer algunos hechizos fáciles y a veces falla un simple "accio". Es como si mi magia se estuviera burlando de mí.

Harry rio, con los ojos destellando diversión.

—No oíste a Remus, ¿Cierto?—le dijo, los dedos se apoyaron en su barbilla para descansar el rostro en un gesto encantador— Dijo que nuestra magia estaría como loca, nos lo dijo el día en que despertamos— Draco le miro fijamente, asesinándolo con la mirada.

—Perdona—dijo con tono amargo—Estaba más concentrado en desear que a ese lobo del demonio le callera un rayo en la cabeza, en donde sea que se encontrara.

Harry ahogo una risita contra la palma de su mano. No sabía que hablar con Malfoy resultara tan entretenido, no había notado que Malfoy era tan fácil de enojar ¿O era que simplemente ahora lo era? No lo sabía, solo rio y Draco rodo los ojos llamándolo "infantil"

—¿Que tanto se secretean estos dos?—pregunto Severus para sí mismo.

—El amor adolescente es algo muy bonito, lástima que sea en esta situación—Suspiro Dumbledore. Remus se ahogo con una aceituna y Severus casi lanza su jugo de calabazas en el rostro del profesor de Runas.

Severus enseguida se puso verde, pidió permiso para retirase y se marcho sin más, Remus por su parte tuvo unas desconcertantes ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Remus suspiro, con el frio colándose por sus pulmones. Estaban en uno de los jardines internos de Hogwarts, a plena noche, ya que los jardines externos aun seguían siendo peligrosos. Se giro con la pesada túnica a los hombros, Draco y Harry estaban allí, uno junto al otro, mirando a la casi luna llena que en tres días sería completamente plateada y redonda. Ambos estaban nerviosos.

—Muy bien—el licántropo aferro la capa a sus manos y luego la retiro, tiritando cuando el frio le golpeo el pecho—Les enseñare a controlar un poco el lobo, no les puedo enseñar a transformarse porque aun no han tenido una luna llena. Pero si puedo enseñarlos a controlar los instintos, por hoy. ¿Está bien?

Harry asintió, pero Draco solo apretó los puños e inhalo con fuerza, los ojos plateados fijos aun en la luna.

—De acuerdo—dijo el rubio, su mirada se aparto de la luna y miro hacia Remus, este le sonrió y prosiguió con su clase improvisada.

A la hora, ambos estaban sentados en la fría nieve, intentando escuchar los más mínimos ruidos de su alrededor, con Remus supervisando sus expresiones tranquilas, con los ojos cerrados y sus respiraciones acompasadas, sentados con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en las rodillas.

—Muy bien—susurro Remus, caminado a su alrededor—Ahora respiren lentamente y concéntrense, piensen en el bosque, sientan que corren.

Ambos lo hacían bien, ambos tenia la misma imagen, la de ellos corriendo por el bosque, con las patas fuertes de un lobo y los ruidos de los animales nocturnos. Ambos lo estaban haciendo bien. Hasta que Harry recordó el negro del pelaje de ese lobo, la manera de sus dientes, sus gruñidos intentando morderlo, las garras, la sangre, el miedo, la desesperación.

Remus paro su caminata tranquila, Harry respiraba desigual, con los hombros temblado y la cara llena de miedo aun con los parpados cerrados, gruesas lagrimas intentando salir, un gemido escapo de sus labios.

—Harry, cachorro—los pasos de Remus se escucharon apresurados, mas Harry no abrió los ojos, aun veía al lobo, sus ojos amarillos que lo miraban fijamente, los dientes blancos y filosos, la muerte en sus ojos infernales—Harry ¡Abre los ojos!

—No—murmuro, estaba corriendo, pero el lobo le seguía, le iba a alcanzar. La vos de Remus le llegaba lejana, que no se atrevía a tocarlo por temor a su reacción. Harry aun recordaba su sueño, su madre-lobo, las llamas, el miedo—No—gimió.

—Harry, es solo una alucinación.

—¡NO!—el grito desgarrado hizo que abriera los ojos, antes verdes, ahora amarillos como la más profunda llama ámbar. Los brazos de Harry buscaron enseguida algo a lo cual aferrarse y al impulsarse hacia adelante lo primero que encontró fueron los brazos firmes de Draco que le aferraban a su pecho.

Remus vio como los dedos de Harry se aferraron a la túnica de Draco, Harry gemía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pasmado en su sitio y con los brazos inquietos intentando aferrar más a Draco a su cuerpo. El rubio solo le había abrazado, con la nariz enterrada en los mechones rebeldes color azabache. Remus llevo su mano hacia su corazón que se sentía inquieto y sobre cargado. Dio un paso hacia sus cachorros, pero el profundo gruñido le paro en un instante. Draco estaba mirándolo, con sus ojos amarillos fijos en el, advirtiéndole que no se acercara un paso más si no quería ser lastimado, con su brazos sobreprotegiendo a Harry y su calor calmado al sumiso.

—Bueno—murmuro Remus, tenía la quijada apretada y aunque quisiera no habría podido desobedecer el mando de un dominante aunque quisiera, porque aunque él fuera el alfa de la manada seguía siendo en naturaleza sexual un sumiso. Remus simplemente suspiro, intentando calmar la preocupación hacia Harry para no desobedecer a Draco—Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, volvamos al castillo.

El mayor se adelanto, tomando su capa en el camino y entrando al castillo. Draco se tomo su tiempo para tomar a Harry en brazos y calmarlo. Horas después se daría cuenta de lo estúpidamente protector que fue, y que se había dejado llevar, nuevamente, por los instintos.

* * *

**Nota, notita, nota*cantando*:**

Oh, no miren asi, yo no les dire quien es Nepeta, soy una tumba (Peo hice un dibujo de ella en mi blog por si quiere verlo) ;) Como veran las cosas no van tan bien como esperábamos *Risa malvada*

En fin... estoy apurada asi que déjenme un Review, si?

P.D. Estoy haciendo una encuesta en mi blog (La dirección esta en mi perfil) donde se esta eligiendo un Drarry de cinco que he hecho para publicarlo ¡Por favor visitenlo y voten!

* * *

**Kotte: **(Gracias por tu comentario hermosa, ti amo xD Harry esta distraido pero se espabilara ya veras ¡Besotes a ti querida!)

¡Besos a todos y un abrazo quita pulmones a mi querida Beta, Pawina!

¡Felices fiestas!


	4. Capitulo 3: Plenilunio

Hola gente hermosa e-e ya que pase un gran año nuevo (entiéndase, comí mucho) he decidido subir este capitulo antes, ahora están igual que en Amor Yaoi (Igualdad ¡Ja!) ¡Besos a todas esas personitas que me dieron un lindo regalo de año nuevo transformado en Review y les invito de nuevo a votar en la encuesta de mi blog (direccion en mi perfil, se vota al lado derecho del blog) para elegir unos de los cinco Drarrys que he propuesto!

**Aclaracion:**Después de haber revisado calendarios (Tenía que hacerlo) note que mis fechas estaban mal, la luna llena caería martes, justo el 24 de diciembre así que Draco estaría hablando con su madre el próximo martes a ese, el 31 (ya que había mencionado martes como el enfrentamiento entre Draco y Narcissa). Un día antes de año nuevo.

**Harry Potter no es mio, pero no seria un problema que Joanne me lo regalara xD **

**¡Besos a Pawina mi beta hermosa!**

* * *

Capitulo 3: **Plenilunio**

_"La luna llega, la luz se va, y llega la oscuridad"_

—Ven aquí pequeña.

Harry se estiro, dio un salto y alcanzo las cartas que Hegwid llevaba en las patas y que se negaba a entregarle solo por ser juguetona. Su bufanda le llegaba hasta la nariz y el frio había aumentado con los días, ya estaban en pleno diciembre y justo el próximo día seria navidad, el veinticuatro de diciembre y también luna llena. Su primera luna llena, Harry en verdad estaba nervioso, pero distraerse era su mayor arma. Es por eso que destapo las cartas enseguida. Una era de Hermione, una respuesta a una carta que el había enviando el día anterior, otra era de Ron, que en realidad era una extensa carta de Molly que preguntaba por su salud, como llevaba la transformación y como se sentía. El asunto con Molly había sido todo un circo, ella primero habia pensado que todo era una broma, luego sin embargo, había hecho un berrinche digno de una madre histérica cuando se había enterado de todos los detalles, incluso había visitado Hogwarts solo para darle un apretado abrazo a Harry y llevarle mucha comida.

Si bien sintió algo de duda en el cómo lo tratarían los Weasley de ahora adelante, fue una agradable sorpresa recibir miles de cartas de la familia de los pelirrojos dándole ánimos y mensajes de cariño. En especial de Ginny que lo apoyaba con toda su vivacidad, diciéndole "No importa que pase, siempre serás como un hermano para mí y como un hijo para mamá"  
A Harry le divertía mucho esa familia, le habían cuidado desde que había entrado a Hogwarts y todos se habían sentido como hermanos y una familia que lo cuidaba. Sin importar las razones, el tiempo o las distancias.

Estaba en la lechuzeria y su sorpresa fue ver entrar a Errol por un nicho abierto, la lechuza se estrello primero contra una pared antes de ir hasta Harry y dejar un carta en su manos, ella se sacudió para sacarse el estupor y se poso en el hombro del adolescente, picoteando sus dedos para que abriera la carta.

La carta era de Arthur, en sí, la carta era muy modesta, Arthur ofrecía el mayor apoyo que se le podía dar y le decía que tenía los brazos abiertos para él. En una nota conjunta decía "Olvide dársela a Hegwid y tuve que enviarla con Errol".

Harry sonrió, la familia Weasley en verdad había sido una gran ayuda para él, en especial en el término de la guerra. Harry aun recuerda como había sucedido todo, el ministerio amenazándolo, Umbridge en el colegio, las reglas impuestas por la suma inquisidora, el ejército de Dumbledore. Entonces, el día de presentar los TIMO's, los gemelos irrumpieron en medio del gran salón y mandaron a volar todos los fuegos artificiales que pudieron conseguir. A pesar de que Harry habia pasado un buen rato en ese momento, la vana felicidad se vio claramente opacada por el recuerdo de la visión de Sirius siendo torturado.

Fue todo tan rápido que Harry a penas si recuerda ese pedazo de la historia. Malfoy formaba parte de la Brigada inquisitorial, y fue el mismo que les ayudo a escapar de Umbridge sin recurrir a un mayor método que un no esperado "Desmaius" en la oficina de la desesperante mujer, a su tiempo, Snape alertaba a la Orden de una posible trampa y Narcissa Malfoy traicionaba a su esposo para contarle a Dumbledore el plan del señor oscuro. Algo demasiado tarde porque entonces Harry ya estaba en el ministerio, viéndose cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy, con la profecía en las mano y sus amigos en peligro. El salón del velo, los mortifagos, los miembros de la orden. Bellatrix lanzando el hechizo y Sirius cayendo en el velo.

Recuerda entonces la rabia, el miedo y el odio que le corrió por las venas arrasando con lo poco que en ese momento Harry tenia por cordura. Perseguir a Bellatrix fue tan fácil en ese momento, y lanzarle el crucio aun más. El remolino de emociones no le permitió a Harry mucho que pensar en ese momento, recuerda solamente a Voldemort induciéndolo, que matara, que le diera su merecido a la asesina de aquel padrino al que tanto llego a querer. Pero el enfrentamiento entre Dumbledore y Voldemort no se hizo esperar; minutos después de que Voldemort hubiera fallado induciéndolo, el impresionante despliegue de magia que ambos magos hicieron fue suficiente para impactar a Harry como para quedarse rezagado en un rincón bajo una chimenea, solo, allí acurrucado en medio de una lucha, observando con temor.

Y si fue el destino Harry no lo supo, solo fue la profecía que había roto, estaba en su destino. Voldemort intento poseerlo, destruirlo de adentro hacia afuera con ese dolor desgarrador que le mataba los buenos recuerdos uno por uno pero solo por los recuerdos de Hogwarts, de la felicidad, de sus amigos y sus padres en el espejo de Oesed Harry pudo resistirse. Y cuando el tiempo se paro y Harry tuvo tiempo; cuando Voldemort, Tom Riddle, estuvo dando su discurso del porque él era mejor y lo mataría lentamente, Harry lanzo un simple Avada Kedavra y todo acabo, había sido tan fácil la acción que Harry se sorprendió de ello, aliviado cuando se desmayo y el ministro llego justo a tiempo para ver el cadáver de Tom Riddle caer sin vida.

Harry parpadeo, alguien lo llamaba.

— ¿Que haces?— La voz de Draco tomo por sorpresa a Harry. Malfoy estaba a la entrada de la lechucería, con una carta en las manos, el cabello deliciosamente revuelto y solo una bufanda delgada con una chaqueta ligera, camisa suelta y pantalones con botas de cuero cubriéndole del frio. Harry le sonrió antes de acercase, riendo por lo ridículo que era que Draco estuviera tan poco cubierto y el pareciera una muñeco de tela con tantas prendas encima.

— Pensaba—canturreo, se acerco más hacia Malfoy y repentinamente se abalanzo sobre él, Draco le recibió con un rígido abrazo. Draco estaba cálido, con la piel tibia y un olor dulce cubriéndolo, Harry había sufrido del insufrible frio de invierno desde hacia días. Draco parecía no salir afectado, algo que tenía que ver con ser un dominante y Harry un sumiso. Remus no sabía que Harry aprovechaba del calor de Draco cuando tenía demasiado frio, pero ambos sospechaban que tal vez Remus no debía de enterarse.

— Supongo que tendré que preguntar, así que ¿Qué era lo que pensabas? Dudo que estuvieras repasando el menú del gran comedor con esa expresión tan lastimosa que tenias—Ironizo el Slytherin, sus manos cálidas sobre la espalda de Harry que escondía su rostro entre la chaqueta, aspirando el olor fuerte que desprendía. El Gryffindor frunció el ceño, arrugo la nariz y luego contesto con elocuencia:

— Pues recordaba el día en que murió Voldemort—con total naturalidad, sus dedos fríos estaban sobre los brazos de Draco y entonces dio un salto y se aparto con una expresión rígida en el rostro. Draco levanto una ceja en un gesto frio y guardo sus manos en los bolsillos—Ya sabes, como nos ayudaste a ir al ministerio. Tu madre, y… —hubo un pequeño silencio, Harry parecía recordar más detalles, sumergido en sus pensamientos, su expresión triste parecía recordar a Sirius y lo que había sucedido solo ese día en el departamento de los misterios. Draco no pudo evitar pensar en que el aire frio le hacía bien a Harry, porque la brisa jugaba con sus cabellos y hacia adquirir a sus labios delgados y a las pálidas mejillas un vivo color rojo. Repentinamente Harry logro recordar algo que no fuera triste, porque su rostro dejo la melancolía y una sonrisa divertida afloro en su rostro—Aun recuerdo cuando los gemelos lanzaron los fuegos artificiales en medio de los TIMO´s —chillo— ¡Tu cara fue tan graciosa! ¡Hubiera jurado que te desmayarías en ese momento.

La ceja alzada de Draco y la fría mirada gris decadente fueron suficientes para callar a Harry que escurrió una risita divertida.

—Ok—susurro el Gryffindor, sus ojos intentando evitar la mirada de Draco doblado los pies de una forma graciosa y alzando la mirada brillante al techo, evitando la seriedad del asunto por completo—Algo de lo que no nos queremos acordar ¡Lo entiendo!

—Eres un mocoso—refunfuño Draco con aires de insulto, antes de voltearse y bajar por las escaleras llenas de hielo. Harry soltó una risita antes de salir en busca de su, nuevo-y-no-tan-consiente, amigo.

—Solo por dos meses de diferencia Draco, solo dos meses.

* * *

Remus pasó una mano por su cabello, peino adecuadamente el flequillo rebelde y se miro al espejo con las cejas caídas. Podría parecer de todo en ese momento menos feliz, la mirada perdida color avellana parecía opaca y los labios estaban curvados de una manera desagradable en el rostro de facciones bonitas.

Bajo el rostro, apenado con su reflejo que lo miraba con esa agonía tan lenta clavada en los ojos, sentía un gran dolor en días como esos. Antes de las lunas llenas, cuando en su epoca James empezaba a planear todo lo que haría en su forma animaga y cuando Sirius empezaba a robar golosinas de las cocinas para animarlo, aun recuerda como Peter le regalaba miles de chocolates antes de la transformación. Eran tan buenos tiempos.

_—Hey, Lunatico._

El rostro fue levantado de un solo jalón, la risa había sido perruna y Remus no supo si fue su imaginación o si fue algo real. Cuando su mirada toco el reflejo en el espejo no vio esa expresión aterrorizada y al mismo tiempo tan esperanzada que tenía su rostro, porque allí, en el filo del espejo, junto a la puerta de su habitación acaparando toda su atención, la imagen parpadeante de Sirius Black le sonrió, sus ojos grises como las tormentas y el largo cabello negro noche, la sonrisa gallarda, el porte despreocupado.

_Sirius._

_Su_ Sirius.

Cuando parpadeo ya no estaba.

Todo el mundo sabía que, de alguna manera, un lobo siempre tendría una pareja de cuya fidelidad nunca se dudaría, era fundamental, la naturalidad de esos seres autónomos. En los hombres lobo se establecía un vinculo tan estrecho que solo se rompía con la muerte. Un pequeño hilo delicado que era atado de por vida a esa persona querida, hasta el día de la muerte. Algo irrompible en el mundo natural, perfecto, eterno…doloroso.

Si se conocía bien a Remus, si se tenía en cuenta su comportamiento, si se sabía esa regla excepcional entre los instintos licanos y se tenía pleno conocimiento de los tan buenos amigos que tuvo desde su juventud. Entonces no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber quien había sido elegido por Remus, no se necesitaba siquiera pesarlo dos veces. Sirius había sido más que un hermano para Remus desde siempre, porque no se le podía llamar fraternidad a los besos apasionados, a las promesas de amor eterno y a hacer el amor en la luna llena. Sirius había sido mucho para Remus, el único que le acepto plenamente, su amante, su todo y se suponía que ambos estarían juntos hasta el final, tal vez tuvieran hijos, formarían una familia, pero entonces simplemente la guerra llego y arraso con todo lo que Remus pudo llamar hogar….con la eternidad que se suponía compartirían juntos.

Las lágrimas rozaron la barbilla y cayeron en el tocador, levanto la mirada brumosa y los brazos atraparon su cuerpo que tiritaba de tristeza, de desconsuelo. ¿Por qué Sirius habia muerto también? ¿Por qué él?

Todo en la vida de Remus había sido tragedia, porque lo mordieron cuando era apenas un niño, porque su madre murió, porque llego la guerra y luego todo se esfumo. Cuando recostó la cabeza que punzaba de dolor en la madera del tocador y pudo abrir los ojos llenos de lágrimas que sabían amargas el retrato de una tímida muggle le estaba sonriendo con algo parecido a la incómoda y adorable timidez. Sus ojos avellanas expresivos y la mano que pasaba de vez en cuando por su cabello rubio dorado, a su lado un hombre guapo le alentaba a que sonriera, cabello castaño y su mirada paseándose de su esposa a la cámara, un niño pequeño en sus brazos. Un niño encantador, rojo sangre las mejillas y los ojos de un profundo color avellana, risueño y contento cerca del regazo de su madre, gorgoteando feliz.

"Mi familia" pensó Remus, esa era su familia directa antes de la guerra, de la destrucción y de los hombres lobos. Una familia perfecta. Levanto el retrato con manos temblorosas, sus ojos repletos de sal amarga, la sonrisa torcida y adolorida regalada a la mujer del retrato, Hope Lupin, muerta hace años por una simple enfermedad común y corriente. Su padre ya estaba viejo, y Remus prefería no causarle más dolor y no acercase a él.

La puerta del recibidor a sus habitaciones sonó entonces, un tintineo elegante sobre la madera, eso y el olor almizclado de pociones hizo pensar a Remus que era lo que había hecho él para merecer la visita de tan vistosa persona mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, el ceño fruncido de Severus Snape le dio la bienvenida, rostro adusto y labios tensos. Remus casi lanza un "¿Qué te he hecho yo Merlin?" cuando Severus paso sin si quiera preguntar hacia el recibidor.

Era un lindo lugar, demasiado cálido para Severus, pero bien decorado, el color amarillo abundaba en demasía y los colores marrones, casi negros, aumentaban el atractivo de las sencillas habitaciones del licántropo.

—Lupin— había arrastrado las palabras el profesor de pociones, sus ojos negros escrutando como Remus se apresuraba a atizar las llamas de la chimenea, el licántropo se tallo las manos en busca de calor y sus ojos entonces se encontraron con los de Snape, este lo repaso con la mirada, Remus estaba demasiado abrigado para estar en una habitación tan cálida.

— ¿Que deseas?—pregunto con sequedad, se sentó en el sillón más alejado de Severus y más cerca de la chimenea, la nariz arrugándose con cierto tinte de desagrado, el olor que despedía Severus, por sobre todas esas capas de pociones añejas e ingredientes repulsivos era tan picante y atractivo que hacía a Remus querer salir corriendo antes de seguir embelesado el rumbo de ese aroma.

Severus hizo un gesto con los ojos de manera enigmática y entonces hablo con tono ronco después de sentarse correctamente en frente del otro profesor.

—He recibido una nueva carta de Narcissa. Ella está impaciente y no me sorprende, la verdad—Remus asintió, Severus prosiguió—Me ha dicho que Draco se verá con ella el próximo martes al de esta semana, el treinta y uno de diciembre ¿Cierto?

—Sí, así es. Draco me lo ha dicho, el hablara con su madre tan pronto le sea posible—asintió Remus, su semblante seguro y templado. Las manos que aun temblaban sobre las rodillas cruzadas, las mejillas totalmente llenas de sangre.

— ¿Entonces no crees que es imprudente que Draco le haga frente a su madre tan pronto?—se exalto el pocionista, casi gritando. Se había levantado ondeando la capa de su túnica y sus cejas estaban completamente arqueadas, se veía muy disgustado. Aunque una pequeña molestia en la base de la columna hizo que Remus se sintiera lo suficiente mal como para no prestarle atención— ¡Es apenas un chiquillo Lupin! ¡He cuidado de Draco por extensos años como lo hice con Harry en honor a su madre, y no permitiré que se enfrente a esto él solo!—bramo enojado.

Remus pareció arquearse, aquejado por un pequeño dolor que subía por su espalda y un calor en su pecho que subía a sus mejillas, la mente nublándosele—Se que me ocultas algo—prosiguió entonces con tono silbante, Remus asintió fervientemente aun cuando no sabía de que hablaba, el olor de Severus de repente lo mareaba—Hay algo extraño sucediendo con Draco, algo que no está sucediendo con Potter ¡Y Lupin exijo saber qu…! ¡Pero qué rayos!—a Severus apenas y le dio tiempo de atrapar en el aire a la temblorosa persona en la que se había convertido Lupin al intentar levantarse del sillón, el hombre joven sudaba y temblaba como si estuviese sufriendo de hipotermia, con las mejillas impresionablemente rojas, sus rodillas temblando como gelatina.

Por otra parte Remus se sentía horrible, su cuerpo pedía a gritos algo que él no le podía dar, pero el olor de Severus era cada vez más fuerte y hacía sentirlo mareado, caliente, tan indefenso y tembloroso que le dolía hasta la más mínima fibra de su ser tenerlo tan cerca y no tocarle. Cuando los brazos lo rodearon al fin pudo sentir un poco de alivio, aunque el olor se intensifico y por lo tanto su mareo.

Severus era un gran conocedor de criaturas mágicas, el presumía haber descubierto a un hombre lobo cuando apenas era un chiquillo colegial en Hogwarts y de haber hecho posible la recolección de ciertos espécimen extraños. Por eso era de su conocimiento que los hombres lobos tenían una naturaleza sexual muy activa. Dos celos por año, uno en verano, otro en invierno y que por lo menos uno de aquellos lapsos tenía que cumplir estrictamente para estar satisfechos. Lupin había perdido a su pareja hacia un poco menos de un año, sumándole los años de abstinencia del cual Sirius Black había estado en Askaban, Remus podría llamarse un lobo desesperado cuya pareja había muerto hacía poco. Con todas esa hormonas acumuladas con el tiempo y su cuerpo reclamando la actividad desde hacía mucho. Había dos cosas que inquietaban a Severus en ese momento; era invierno, tiempo de celo. Ammm, y por cierto, él era la única persona disponible a 30 metros a la redonda en ese preciso momento.

Los pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente cuando una lengua rasposa y caliente paso por su barbilla, empapándola con la viscosa saliva. Severus a penas se dio cuenta de cómo Remus se tambaleaba, sus ojos brumosos y las mejillas aun tan rojas que tentaron por un momento a Severus a pasar un dedo por la curvatura de la clavícula que era a penas visible tras el gran sweater marrón canela. Los dedos delgados de Lupin estaban enterrados en su cabello negro, el más pequeño jadeo sobre los labios de su compañero de docencia, aun perplejo ante la vista de un Remus completamente desesperado.

—Severus—jadeo el lobo, sus dedos paseándose por el cuello blanco y descubierto, su lengua pasando lentamente por la manzana de Adán.

—L-Lupin—susurro Snape, estaba templado en su sitio. Casi sin poder moverse, todo porte lúgubre había sido sustituido por la incomodidad y, en cierta manera, el miedo—S-ser-sería mejor si usted- si usted, pu-pudieras…

— ¿Si?—susurro en un tono sensual, aun con los ojos brumosos y las caderas moviéndose al compas. Severus intento apartar las manos insistentes del licano, pero Remus solo apretaba el espacio entre sus cuerpos con insistencia.

Oh, Merlin bendito. Si hubiera una mirada más húmeda y sexual en el mundo que la de Remus excitado ¡que Dios mandara un rayo y partiera en dos a Severus Snape! ¡Porqué esa mirada había sido la mirada más sexy que le había mostrado en años! Severus tomo fuerzas, hasta a él le costaba decir que no, no se imagina cuán fácil había caído el siempre mujeriego Black ante esas miradas de cachorro perdido que tenía Lupin, él tomo aire en sus pulmones y entonces simplemente grito:

— ¡Señor Remus John Lupin, compórtese como un hombre lobo de su calibre y SUELTEME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!— El grito fue tan fuerte que Remus dio un brinco, paro de restregarse contra Severus y parpadeo varias veces aun aturdido, ajustado la brumosa visión que le hacía sentirse confundido. Luego dio dos asustados pasos hacia atrás y jadeo con sorpresa, miro fijamente a Severus por menos de un segundo y entonces sin previo aviso hizo salir a un mudo Severus a fuerza de empujones de sus habitaciones, lanzándole la puerta en las narices a penas el último centímetro de sus zapatos negros estuvieron fuera.

Remus se deslizo desde la puerta hasta el piso con una mano en la boca que atajaba su grito de frustración y los ojos inmensamente abiertos con lagrimas dolorosas bajando por sus mejillas, al otro lado, un perturbado Severus Snape se prometía nunca más volver a entrar por esa puerta.  
En esos momentos Remus enserio odiaba ser un hombre lobo.

* * *

Fue casi imposible para Draco y Harry no notar la incomodidad que a la mañana siguiente presentaban sus profesores favoritos mientras desayunaban. Remus había estado evitando contantemente a Severus, incluso se había sentando lo más lejos la vacía mesa de los profesores y el profesor de pociones solo mantenía la mirada tensa en otro lugar, sin moverla ni un centímetro. Harry sospechaba que tal vez Snape no despegaba sus ojos de los tapices del gran comedor ni para llevar la cuchara a su boca. Ahora que lo pensaba, no lo había visto comer ¿Seria una estatua?

— ¿Qué rayos les pasa?—pregunto Harry, las cejas deformadas en una expresión de incredulidad.

— Parecen autómatas—bufo Draco, el ni siquiera aparto su mirada del Profeta.

— ¿No te parece extraño?

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Draco me estas prestando atención?

—Tal vez— respondió con sequedad. Harry bufo, a veces el rubio era algo pedante ¡Por Merlín ni siquiera había levantado el rostro para mirarlo! Era frustrante en realidad, ¿era algo sagrado leer el profeta para él o algo así? Simplemente Harry no entendía su manera de actuar.

—Aun no lo encuentran—gruño Draco por lo bajo con una mirada punzante dirigida a la pagina del periódico, Harry frunció el ceño y en ese momento se dio cuenta de el encabezado del profeta "Caso de Hombres lobos en los bosques de Hogwarts sigue abierto". Casi se cae al saltar sobre la mesa y sentarse junto a Draco para leer la sección elegida, la mancha de su zapato quedo en la pulida mesa, justo alado del puré de papa.

Era un titulo gris aunque grande "Aun no se encuentran" estampado con letras de curvaturas que aun se le hacían extrañas a Harry, había un prevé membrete, explicaba el ataque a Hogwarts por los licántropos y el cómo aun no se conseguía pista del paradero de los atacantes. El jefe de la "Unidad de captura de hombres lobos" hablaba con vos ronca desde la foto móvil, su semblante serio y casi petrificado "Este es un caso serio, manadas se encuentran esparcidas por todo el mundo y su número va en aumento cada dia. Este es el mayor ejemplo de lo que pasaría si se alzaran ante los ministerios"

—Eso... ¿Manadas?—murmuro Harry, una nota temblorosa se escondía en su vos—¿Hay más hombres lobos que los que nos atacaron?

—Muchos más, millones—mascullo Draco cerrando abruptamente el diario. Su mirada plateada era turbia y los ojos ya empezaban a tener un espesor plateado amarillento. Entonces Harry pudo ver el odio que había en aquel chico rubio que conoció en primer año, como su alma parecía entregada a esa furia al recordar los hombres lobos que los atacaron a principios de diciembre.

— ¿Cuanto los odias?—pregunto Harry, la quijada tensa y las manos apretadas en puños temblorosos. Draco le envió una mirada confundida—A los hombres lobos ¿Cuánto los odias?

Draco giro con brusquedad al mirar a Harry, sus ojos de un furioso amarillo brillante como dos cuencas oscuras y heladas, su quijada firmemente apretada. Por un momento Harry se sintió pequeño ante su acompañante.

—Los odio lo suficiente para matarlos con mis propias manos y no dejar si quiera un pedazo de sus cuerpos con los que sus sucios familiares puedan consolarse—los ojos eran fríos como piedras congeladas, sin sentimientos, solo un creciente odio demasiado grande para que Harry lo entendiera "Es tu furia la que habla" hubiese dicho Hermione si hubiera estado presente, pero no estaba allí, en cambio solo estaban los dos, midiéndose con los ojos.

—¿Entonces como planeas convertirte hoy?—pregunto Harry con vos trémula y susurrante, habían estado teniendo practicas durante las noches con Remus desde el día en que se había salido de control, Draco lo había consolado y se habían vuelto más cercanos, algo que angustio notablemente a Remus; habían estado avanzando bien en todas las lecciones lo único que pedía Remus para una buena transformación era aceptar la condición en la que se encontraban, lo que más espantaba a Harry era que tal vez Draco no lo estaba haciendo—Remus también es un hombre lobo, yo también, tu lo eres ¿Nos odias también?

Draco inhalo con dureza, sus quijada tensa y las cejas fruncidas, exudaba un aura negra y enfurecida, casi agria. Se levanto con fuerza, atrayendo miradas de los pocos profesores, y miro a Harry, parecía que saltaría contra el y le arrancaría la yugular de un solo mordizco, Harry estaba allí, valiente sin un mínimo vistazo de miedo en los ojos.

—Tú no lo entiendes—le gruño Draco con fiereza, dientes afilados tras los labios—No sabes muchas cosas Harry.

Y se marcho, dejando al niño-que-vivió con una desalentadora sensación en el pecho ¿Qué estaba yendo mal en esa situación?

* * *

Las botas se hundían en la nieve cuando caminaban de esa manera lenta, el pequeño muchacho se paro y cuestiono a su tutor:

— ¿Que hay que temer?—la pregunta de Harry fue tan pesada que hizo parar a Remus de la caminata tranquila alrededor del lago, los hombros cubiertos por el pesado abrigo felposo descendieron y los ojos avellana avistaron aquellos verdes, curiosos y confundidos, ojos de alguien que no sabía que pensar— ¿Que hay que temer de todo esto, Remus? Porque y-yo…—dudo, los ojos verdes desviándose—…no entiendo porque él se siente tan mal. Porque siente tanto odio.

Harry le había encontrado el lado bueno, es como si hubiera esperado toda su vida para eso, para correr a toda velocidad en los pasillos interminables, para oler los aromas más recónditos del castillo, hecho para esa calidez, para la vitalidad de ser un hombre lobo. No entendía por qué Draco lo odiaba, por que los demás lo hacían.

—Harry—murmuro Remus, los ojos llorosos y el corazón en un hilo, ese niño se veía tan perdido, como él cuando estaba en su posición. Lo abrazo atrapándolo en ambos brazos y hundiéndolo en el cálido pecho masculino, Harry se aferro a los hombros y aspiro el olor de Remus, dulce y suave que siempre estaba allí para calmarlo—Harry—los susurros de Remus eran alentadores de alguna forma—Hay muchas cosas que temer, está el dolor, el temor de hacerle daño a alguien, cuando empiezas a hacer daño, ya no puedes parar. Hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal, Harry, y la mayoría de las veces nada estará a tu favor. Siendo un hombre lobo ya nada será igual, no podrás vivir igual. Hay muchos pros, debes entender a Draco, el apenas lo está asimilando. Fue educado por sangres puras, su educación fue hecha para odiar a todo lo que no fuese como él. Es comprensible que este asustado, tenle paciencia.

Harry asintió, se limpio una lágrima furibunda que rodaba por la mejilla y se marcho con un asentimiento para Remus.

* * *

—Harry—la figura de Draco apareció en el filo de la puerta, mirada baja y ojos arrepentidos con las manos dentro de un pantalón holgado con botas de montar, su camisa verde musgo. Harry volteo hacia él y lo miro con los fríos ojos verdes, estaba inclinado en el piso sobre la alfombra en frente de la chimenea de acabado sencillo, la sala de los menesteres era una lugar muy peculiar, incluso atraía a la persona adecuada para la soledad—Lo que dije en el gran comedor—empezó Draco, voz vacilante.—No estuvo bien, lo siento, yo solo... —el parecía buscar una palabra que explicara su condición, Harry se dio cuenta que Draco estaba tan o más perdido de que él—Me sentí tan impotente—exhalo, los hombros cayéndose—Sinceramente no sé si la verdad sienta lo que digo o si en verdad lo siento, pero no sabes que- no sabes en realidad todo lo qu…

—Acepto tus disculpas —sonrió Harry, los ojos parecieron tomar calor. El menor doblo las rodillas hacia arriba y se puso de pie, la sonrisa eufórica del rostro pareció no titubear ni por un segundo. Draco lo miro incrédulo, aun incomodo—Yo también debo darte una disculpa. En verdad no entiendo que pasa en ti, yo no estoy lo suficientemente familiarizado para saber cómo te sientes y es cierto que soy algo lento en esto. Pero… —dudo, la sonrisa esta vez si se torció, aunque la buena intensión seguía allí, tras los ojos claros y la encantadora cara sonrojada. Harry extendió la mano hacia el chico rubio, Draco miro al pequeño Gryffindor extrañado—Un día me ofreciste la mano así. Creo que te juzgue antes de saber todo lo que había detrás de tus acciones. No sé si esto es…lo correcto o si debo hacer otra cosa—rió, la mano aun extendida parecía temblar. Harry en verdad no estaba muy al tanto de situaciones tan intimas—Que te parece si empezamos de nuevo ¿He? ¿Amigos?

Hubo un minuto de expectación, ojos mirándose con atención. Luego Draco sonrió, con los perlados dientes haciendo una curvatura perfecta, su mano apretó la de Harry y le miro con un sentimiento que Harry no logro descifrar, aunque era algo tan cálido que le hizo sonreír también a él.

—Harry Potter—bromeo el moreno, sus ojos chispeando—Hombre lobo, ¿Y tú?

—Draco Malfoy—rio con vos ronca—Hombre lobo, ex-sangre pura y actualmente amigo del grandioso y asombroso Harry Potter.

—Presumido.

— ¿Te parece que estaba presumiendo?

Ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que pasaron de ser Malfoy y Potter a Draco y Harry.

* * *

Ambos tomaron frías bocanadas de aire cuando la última prenda cayó al piso. La luna estaba a punto de estar en su punto más alto, solo unos minutos más para la transformación. Estaban a las orillas del bosque prohibido, todo lo lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid que pudieron. Remus les había pedido que se despojaran de la ropa, toda la ropa. Las expresiones incrédulas fueron lo primero entre ambos chicos mostraron al ver la cruda nieve, después la negación y luego las amenazas de Remus de terminar con las ropas hechas girones, después tuvieron que tomar aire aun avergonzados y quitarse la ropa uno a espaldas del otro con las mejillas lo suficientemente rojas como para encender una vela.

La noche estaba fría y la nieve aun seguía fresca, cuando Harry estuvo completamente desnudo sintió la necesidad de saltar hacia Draco para que lo abrazara y repusiera todo ese calor que estaba perdiendo de repente, pero la necesidad se vio terciada cuando recordó que ambos estaban desnudos y además Remus estaba a dos metros de ellos, observando.

Cuando Harry volteo lo primero que vio fue la espalda blanca y bien conservada, la hilera de músculos macizos a través de la columna vertebral, las piernas firmes y los hombros anchos. Draco volteo entonces, los hombros tensándose cuando vio la espalda descubierta y el trasero respingado de su acompañante, tal vez el debía retratarse, Harry no estaba tan de mal ver. Ambos apartaron la mirada avergonzados.

En algún momento Harry dejo de sentir frio.

—Es incomodo, lo sé— Remus estaba en las mismas condiciones que sus pupilos, el cuerpo descubierto y solo una capa intentando cubrir un poco las partes mas sensibles que temblaban sin parar. Draco y Harry lo imitaron tomando sus capas, aun sin querer mirarse el uno al otro—Pronto se acostumbraran— "O tal vez no" pensó Remus, la sonrisa torciéndose cuando Harry y Draco cruzaron miradas apenadas y apreciativas. Remus conocía esas miradas que se recorrían el cuerpo con tanta timidez. Apretó los parpados y suspiro, estaba consciente que era una posibilidad plausible el que Draco y Harry se enlazaran, pero estaba seguro de que podría evitarlo. El simplemente suspiro, y miro hacia el cielo despejado— ¿Listos?—Aunque Remus no lo supo por haberse puesto de espaldas, ambos chicos asintieron, preparándose un poco para lo que vendría enseguida— Relájense—ordeno—y solo dejen que ocurra.

La luna estaba en lo más alto, plateada e inmensa como un bola de cristal, a Harry le quito el aliento solo verla allí, justamente en ese momento sintió una extraña sensación revolverse en su pecho, era incomoda, como pidiendo entrar en su cuerpo para hacerlo un caos, Harry pensó en resistirse pero contrario a lo que su cerebro le gritaba simplemente se relajo. No fue consiente cuando la capa de Remus cayo y un gran lobo de pelaje cobrizo aúllo a la luna resaltando completamente contra la bestia que habría visto en 1994, cuando era un lobo humanoide y no un lobo completamente.

Fue algo casi instantáneo, una sensación que hizo cosquillas en su piel y le hizo sentir, de alguna manera, libre. Cuando la capa cayó, un pelaje negro arrastro la piel blanca y cuatro patas peludas se hundieron en la nieve, un lobo un tanto más pequeño que Remus se sacudió el estupor, pelaje negro azabache reluciente y esponjoso que apuntaba a todas partes, cuando abrió los ojos un verde esmeralda brillo a la luz de la luna, el hocico delgado y pequeño, patas delgadas y largo pelaje que adornaba de una manera encantadora a la cría de hombre lobo, mas grande que un lobo común pero lo suficientemente pequeño.

Harry soltó un quejido que sonó asombrado en su hocico, era extraño mantenerse en cuatro patas. Miro hacia donde se suponía estaba Remus, un lobo le devolvió la mirada amarillenta, tenía un hocico fino y un porte casi altivo, hermoso y con orgullo reflejado en el porte, con el pelaje largo color cobre reluciendo contra la luna llena a sus espaldas.

Enseguida la mirada inquieta del lobo más pequeño busco a su amigo, un gruñido le hizo voltear de manera brusca, Draco estaba arrodillado en la nieve con cabello intentando aparecer bajo sus poros, estaba encorvado y los dientes levemente afilados chirriando adoloridos, la capa estaba colgando de su hombro, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y un gruñido desmesurando su garganta. Estaba peleando. El lobo negro jadeo casi adolorido, bajo su altura doblando las patas, se acerco con sigilo y las largas orejas caídas. Draco abrió los ojos furiosamente amarillos, el dolor se reflejaba en ellos, el lobo gimió y apoyo su hocico en la mejilla del chico, una lengua raspo por su barbilla "Por favor, Draco" El muchacho jadeo, a regañadientes se relajo y en solo un segundo el lobo negro sintió un pelaje suave contra el suyo, recargando su cabeza en la suya.

El lobo cobrizo aúllo cuando el gran lobo blanco, incluso más grande que él, respiro en las orejas caídas de Harry. Era elegante e imponente, ojos de color plateado y orejas erguidas y orgullosas, de patas delgadas pero fuertes, su cola afelpada color blanco se arrastro por la nieve y rodeo al lobo negro, casi cubriéndola con ella.

Remus aulló suavemente y alerto a los jóvenes tortolos.  
El primero en seguirlo fue el alegre lobo negro que agitaba su esponjosa cola efusivamente. Draco les siguió titubeante, aun adolorido por haberse resistido. Remus paro en un colina llena de nieve, posiciono las patas, bajo el torso hacia el suelo y volteo con la orejas moviéndose, preguntando si estaban listos. Harry imito la posición de Remus de un solo brinco alegre, las orejas medio erguidas de manera perezosa. Draco lo hizo con elegancia y la lentitud adecuada, enviando un gesto que pareció altanero hacia Harry.

Remus aulló y entonces los tres se echaron rumbo al bosque prohibido, como una familia, como una manada.

* * *

— ¿Estas lo suficientemente angustiado para pasar toda la noche en vela, mi querido Albus?—Minerva pregunto, el rostro anciano y severo suavizándose al ver a un despistado Dumbledore saltar exaltado. McGonagall apago el Lumus de su varita y sonrió cuando escucho los aullidos de lobos.

—Harry es como un nieto para mi, Minerva—suspiro el anciano con las arrugadas manos apresando el marco de la ventana, miraba hacia afuera, donde pisadas de lobos adornaban la nieve fresca—Solo quiero lo mejor para él.

—Estará bien—sonrió la profesora—Lo están cuidando.

Albus solo sonrió en respuesta.

* * *

Corrieron por toda la noche, aullaron la mitad de esta y fue tan liberador que ambos adolescentes sintieron estar verdaderamente donde pertenecían, con Remus a su lado. Trotando entre la espesura del bosque, persiguiéndose entre ellos, jugando, siendo libres.

Tal vez muchos no lo entenderían, o tal vez nadie; pero la experiencia de la luna llena, cuando simplemente se aceptaba, era tan buena que los prejuicios volaron con la ropa y cualquier cosa que se pudo haber pensado que estaba mal ni siquiera existía, no mientras corrieran, mientras fueran libres.

El lobo negro troto alegremente alrededor de su ropa después de horas de jugar, las patas traseras se convirtieron en pies y unas manos tomaron la pesada capa roja Gryffindor, Harry corrió con una risa escapándosele de la garganta al ponerse la capa para que lo cubriera con los primeros rayos del sol sacando brillos a sus cabellos negros, se dejo caer junto a Remus que yacía abrazando sus rodillas en la fría nieve con un hechizo calentador y con la capa verde lima encima, su mirada aun dorada suavizada y una trémula sonrisa en los labios. Harry sintió minutos después la presencia de Draco al sentarse junto a él.

El sol empezaba a salir y el calor en las mejillas se sentía fantástico, Draco pasó un brazo protector a través de los hombros de Remus y Harry, ambos sumisos rieron, Remus mordió de forma fraternal la mano de este, un claro mensaje de que él podía protegerse solo. El Slytherin gruño descontento y entonces tomo a Harry entre los brazos jalándolo a su paso, Harry rio a carcajadas y Draco le lanzo un "te lo estás perdiendo", que solo hizo reír más a Remus mientras Harry pataleaba contra el cálido pecho del lobo rubio.

Permanecieron así hasta que el sol salió completamente.

Ya era navidad

* * *

**Nota finale xD:**

Sigo con sueño, porque me dormi a las 4 de la madrugada, casi a las 5 xD Asi que gracias bla bla bla ¡Los amo y son un amor! (No, en serio. Ya son 21 review! usualmente nadie celebra 21 review, pero yo me alegro de la mitad de las cosas que me pasan y las otra mitad las celebro y ademas aun tengo la euforia del "Feliz año", así que ¡Wiiiiiii! xDDD)

¡Recuerden dejarme un review! ¡Si, en aquel botoncito de allá!

En fin, repuesta a los lindos anónimos:

**Kotte (** Eres un amor, siempre me dejas un Review ¡Por eso te quiero! Me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, soy malita *dedo meñique el la boca* incluso hago sufrir a Remus :3 xD Gracias por tu Review, un beso de esos que son tan grandes que duran mas de cinco minutos en darse**)**

**Iyrotani (** ¡Muchas gracias! A esta historia le doy amor, chocolate y muchos abrazos lo ideal para criar a un niño xDD Gracias por tu review y bienvenida a mis filas del mal xD**)**

**Vane ( **¡Feliz año nuevo amor! Muchas gracias por tu adorable Review y por tus animos y haber leido este pequeño bebé mio. ¡Besoteees!**)**

* * *

Besos y recuerden votar en la encuesta de mi blog (dirección en mi perfil) donde ahí una propuesta de cinco Drarry's con lo cual solo uno sera elegido para publicarse en febrero.

¡Feliz 2014 amores! ¡Besos llenos de amortentia y cuídense!


	5. Capitulo 4: Crosscurrent

Muy bien, después de ser presionada (querida Yane, hablo contigo amore xD) aquí el nuevo capi. Estoy algo atareada últimamente y estoy ajustando los detalles de la encuesta (en la cual pueden votar)

**Nada es mio, todo es de JK, excepto la trama de la historia, eso es mio xD**

**¡Besos a mi beta!**

* * *

Capitulo 4:** Crosscurrent**

"_Y cuando menos lo esperas, la corriente cambia"_

* * *

Navidad

Harry la amaba, aunque en ese momento precisamente la estaba odiando, Remus había dicho algo sobre el dolor pero, ¿exactamente porque no cito ese dolor insoportable que le carcomía los huesos y lo hacía sentir entumecido?

—Cachorro, no es para tanto—rió Remus, dos tazas de chocolate caliente en sus manos, ya era 25 de diciembre y lo que había prosperado el 24 como un leve dolor muscular al hacer movimientos bruscos, amaneció como el infierno para ambas crías de lobo.

—Moriré—se lamento dramáticamente Harry, echado en el sofá más amplio de la habitación con los brazos lánguidos a cada lado de su cabeza y su rostro enterrado en los cojines, resultaba que los sofás de Remus en sus pequeñas habitaciones de profesor eran muy cómodos. Harry no se sentía tan mal, pero por alguna razón la necesidad de llamar la atención se volvía cada vez más imperiosa cuando miraba en la dirección de Draco— Voldemort no logro matarme ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Esto ha venido por su venganza!

—Potter guarda tus dramas para un teatro—rió Draco, Harry no podía descifrar como el rubio estaba erguido y bien sentado sobre ese sillón imponente en medio de la habitación, parecía como si el dolor no le inmutase ni un poco, piernas abiertas y hombros algo encorvados, despreocupado.

— ¡¿Qué me dices de ti?!—Salto Harry ignorando la fuerte punzada en sus piernas, histérico, aunque una sonrisa traicionera se le colaba por los labios delatando el que no estaba ciertamente enojado—¡Parece que no te estuviese pasando nada!

—Tal vez porque yo sé disimular—se carcajeo el Malfoy, sus ojos grises brillantes estaban sobre el paquete en sus manos que terminaría con el envoltorio desparramado en el piso, como el resto, se habían reunido los tres en las habitaciones de Remus para recibir sus regalos. Harry había abierto todos los suyos, calcetines de parte de Dumbledore, un bonito sweater de parte de los Weasley, un paquete de dulces especiales de parte de Hermione y una Snicth plateada de parte de Ron. Harry se había sentido muy impactado cuando una pequeña cajita de metal había sido puesta en sus manos de parte de Remus y Draco, cuando lo abrió, sobre el afelpado fondo rojo, había un collar de toques dorados con la figura de un lobo tallado en rubí.

Draco y Remus también tenían uno, solo que el de Remus era topacio y el de Draco esmeralda, con una fina cadena de plata que parecía liquida al brillar orgullosa en su cuello blanco.

"Tiene un hechizo en ella, se ajusta cuando nos transformemos, será una manera de saber si el resto está bien" había explicado Remus, mientras Draco hacia una mueca al ver el intenso rojo rubí en la cadena de Harry, le hubiese gustado que hubiera sido esmeralda u plateado con negro, como el escudo de los Malfoy, como los collares que se les daba a los consortes de la familia, aunque él no estuvo muy al tanto de ese pensamiento.

Harry vio como la imperturbable sonrisa de Draco caía cuando saco el pequeño regalo que suponía era de Narcissa Malfoy, era una caja de toques plateados, negra como el carbón, cuando Draco la abrió, una llave de cristal finamente labrada descansaba en el fondo, flotando a centímetros del afelpado con sus detalles de oro blanco reluciendo a la luz de las velas de esa mañana decembrina.

— ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto Harry, desconcertado en como los ojos grises del rubio miraban alterados la pequeña llave que sostenía entre sus dedos. Remus, que había visto algo parecido hacia años se quedo quieto. En aquel entonces el que había recibido la llave había sido un muy enfadado Sirius, quien sostenía la caja negra de ribetes verdosos, cuando había sacado la pequeña llave de piedra ónix, la llave de los Black. Aun recuerda los gritos, el significado de aquella llave que fue lo suficiente para alterar a Sirius y tomar la decisión de irse de casa. Suponía Remus, que aquella era la llave de los Malfoy.

—Responsabilidades solo eso—gruño Draco, ojos fríos observando la molesta llavecita flotante—Se les da a las cabecillas de las familias cuando cumplen la mayoría de edad.

—Pero aun tienes 16—susurro Harry, extrañado, ojos esmeralda mirándolo inquisitivo. Fue entonces cuando Draco apretó la mandíbula y dijo un "Me retiro" lento y casi silbante— ¿Que ha sido eso?—susurro Harry, aun con la expresión enfadada de Draco en la mente, por alguna razón, eso también había logrado alterarlo a él, Draco lo había ignorado con creces, pasando de él como se pasa un punto insignificante cuando claramente su lobo había intentado llamar la atención de Draco.

—Cuando la llave de la familia se le da un heredero antes de la mayoría de edad significa un llamado de atención, es más bien una reprimenda, una ofensa. Harry, Nacirssa esta, en pocas palabras, rogando a Draco que sea responsable con su familia, lo que ciertamente esta hiriendo su orgullo. Es como si te estuviesen diciendo que estas mal en algún aspecto de tu vida, un pedido de cambio.

Estaba claro, era casi una súplica, un movimiento de la desesperada Narcissa Malfoy que, con su familia rota y su hijo siendo lentamente alejado de ella, pedía a gritos disimulados lo que Draco no podía darle. Ser un personaje respetado en la sociedad mágica ya no podía ser, ahora era un hombre lobo.

—Iré con él—susurro Harry dándose cuenta de las razones de Draco, sintió su humor bajando como champagne. Genial, allí venia la culpa.

—No—le paro Remus, ojos topacio preocupados que no le permitieron seguir, su mano tomo el adolorido brazo de Harry cuando se reincorporo torpemente del sillón con su pijama blanca grande y arrugada—Sera mejor que no lo sigas. Va a… "descargarse" de las frustraciones, si estas cerca podría lastimarte.

* * *

No le hizo mucho caso a Remus, siguió al Slytherin.

Cuando Remus dijo "descargarse" Harry no imagino tal destrucción convertida en el ejemplo grafico de "hacer arder troya". Rió cuando una cortina salió volando a la altura de su hombro hecha girones cuando entro a la Sala de los Menesteres, a donde lo había guiado el aroma alterado del único dominante de su manada. La habitación, que seguramente en el momento de su invocación había sido majestuosa, se hallaba en esos momentos deplorable, jarrones rotos esparcidos por los suelos rasgados de cruda madera descubierta, cortinas echas girones con garras afiladas y muebles partidos a la mitad como si algún rayo les hubiera partido en dos, dejando solo astillas de su anterior presencia junto con pedazos de madera que parecían un tronco contorsionado de manera bizarra. Era asombroso lo que una rabieta podía hacer en un hombre lobo

"_Se necesita mucha fuerza para hacer esto"_ el Gryffindor salto juguetonamente algo que se veía sospechosamente como un tocador, el dintel de una cama de dosel estaba justo enfrente echada como un tronco caído sobre algo que en sus tiempos seguro fue una adorable mesita de té. Harry no se sentía sorprendido por el desastre, mas bien, algo satisfecho.

El rubio estaba dándole la espalda que subía y bajaba por la respiración irregular y rápida, manos tensas de garras afiladas listas para cortar piel relucían a la luz de la velas flotantes, había sudor surcando por el cuello blanco, bajando hasta los hombros tensos y erguidos empapados por sudor, incluso se podían ver los músculos trazados a través del pijama apretado y húmedo. Harry lo miro por un segundo sopesando la estructura corporal de su acompañante con un sentimiento de extraña satisfacción anidándose en su pecho, cuando menos lo pensó un gruñido rasposo ahogo su garganta, lento y suave, casi sensual. Estaba dirigido expresamente hacia Draco, casi anhelante, esperando que el dominante respondiera.

Hubo un leve pensamiento de que tal vez eso no era lo que unos "compañeros" que solo compartían amistad en una manada hacían.

Cuando la aguda oreja de Draco escucho el sonido sus ojos de un amarillo peligroso voltearon bruscamente, Harry erizo cada cabello de su cuerpo y se puso instintivamente en guardia cuando el rubio gruño raspando su garganta en vez de responder con suavidad a su llamado, estaba muy alterado al parecer, lo suficiente para no reaccionar a la llamada de un beta. Dientes afilados se avistaban tras los labios pálidos. Draco estaba sumergido en sus instintos en ese momento, no había voz de la razón o algo que le dijera que las cosas estaban yendo mal.

Harry mostro los dientes siseando amenazante en modo de advertencia cuando Draco soltó un espantoso sonido gutural de su garganta, como el rugir de un dragón. La posición era claramente de ataque, levemente encorvado, pies plantados firmemente en el suelo, gruñendo con sus ojos lobunos atentos a los movimientos de Harry en busca de algún movimiento que propiciase el ataque. En alguna parte de sus cabezas, muy en el fondo, estaban consientes de que esto era otro "instinto de reconocimiento" si no una manera de establecer los escalafones sociales en la manada. Harry era un sumiso, si quería ganarse el respeto de un dominante tendría que luchar por ello.

Harry se agacho lentamente, en señal de sumisión, aunque sus dientes aparecían tras los labios que formaban muecas enojadas y aun seguía gruñendo con cada nervio crispado, no sumiso en su totalidad, Harry nunca se rebajaría a tal nivel. Movió un pie arrastrándolo por el piso lentamente para no alterar a su compañero, luego otro y cambio de posición para huir en solo un parpadeo. Fue la perfecta señal del dominante para atacar.

Malfoy se impulso hacia adelante, dando un potente salto hacia Harry, este logro apartarse a tiempo, lanzándose al maltrecho suelo. Sus uñas golpetearon contra él, rodillas sin tocar la superficie con sus pies arrastrándose por la polvorosa superficie que antes estuvo forrada con una alfombra ostentosa, los diente de Harry se afilaron entre su boca y cuando los mostro una hilera igualmente amenazante se mostro con sus ojos amarillos verdosos. Draco rugió de nuevo, frustrado, antes de ir de vuelta a por el escurridizo Gryffindor, este- casi burlándose- tomo impulso y corrió hasta algún lugar seguro, cuando las afiladas garras de Draco lograron hundirse en la bota de su pijama en vez del tobillo se revolvió como una bestia desesperada, pero fue lo suficiente para que el dominante lograra arrastrar al otro licántropo; el sumiso rugió estruendosamente en un tono chillón arrastrando la garras semi-humanas por el suelo intentando liberarse, cuando se vio atrapado entre dos macizos brazos su única opción fue defenderse, un zarpazo fue dirigido hacia la serpiente rubia, el cual rugió y arrastro las garras por su torso a modo de castigo.

El sumiso opto esta vez por morder viéndose acorralado, el brazo de Draco fue lo primero que vio, eso, un rugido y ya no era una cuestión de persecución para dejar claro los escalafones sociales de la manada, ahora era una viva pelea entre garras y dientes mortales, rugidos guturales rebotando por todos lados.

—A-A ¡Alto!—jadeo Harry cuando logro tomar algo de lucidez entre los gruñidos. Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, amarillo brillante reluciendo a la luz de la mañana, las delgadas muñecas de Harry presionaban los hombros de Draco hacia abajo al estamparse contra el piso, las caderas se ondularon sobre el vientre del rubio para mantenerlo bajo su liviano peso, una posición muy indecorosa, aunque no estaban al tanto de ella. Los ojos de Harry se volvieron lentamente de nuevo a su habitual verde esmeralda mientras aun jadeaba con las mejillas rojas y el sudor deslizándose por su barbilla.

—Apártate—gruño Draco aun jadeante, sus ojos aun amarillos de un brillo animal vieron con atención como una herida en la mejilla de Harry, que el mismo había propiciado, se cerraba lentamente dejando atrás una pequeña mancha de sangre cubriendo la tierna piel blanca. Su respiración era trabajosa y errática, mas gruñidos poderosos que inhalaciones profundas que hacían a Harry rebotar en el vientre de su compañero gracias a su fuerza. Draco cerró los ojos que ardían bajo los parpados, jadeo lentamente con un sonido perruno, aullador y quejoso, Harry gimió consolándolo en una lengua desconocida para él. Le lamio con la lengua rosada y tímida la herida abierta en la barbilla del dominante, este gruño casi molesto, rechazando el tacto. Algo que hizo enfadar a Harry que aun con los restos de sus instintos a flote jadeo con gesto consternado y se echo a un lado de un licántropo rubio muy enojado. Estaba mortalmente cansado, sus músculos se quejaban después de la actividad reciente y la respiración parecía de plomo en vez de aire.

Esa fue la primera vez que los instintos los dominaron por completo.

* * *

Ojos hacia la esquina del pasillo, buscando pistas. Remus sabía que Harry no le había hecho caso, era un chico demasiado rebelde, casi terco. El tendría que saber lo que le pasaba a Draco aunque Remus le dijera que no, así que simplemente se había escurrido a buscarlo cuando Remus se descuido por un momento, ahora iba en su búsqueda, sabía que había pasado algo entre ellos, tal vez una pelea, aun sentía el collar vibrar furiosamente contra su pecho. "Cachorros imperativos" pensó

El hubiera seguido con sus pensamientos exasperados si Severus no hubiera aparecido repentinamente a través de unas escaleras que daban rumbo a las mazmorras, Remus lo miro fijamente, pálido como una hoja, sus ojos ámbar desmesurados y el corazón chocando contra su sien. Hacía dos días que no veía ni un solo pelo de Snape.

Severus solo se mantuvo impávido con su siniestro gesto sin inmutarse, sus ojos negros lo miraron por unos minutos al parar frente a las escaleras y luego simplemente suspiro.

—Lupin—saludo, con tono osco, se habían estado evitando desde el día de aquel "malentendido" había empezado. Severus había estado dándose sentones de cabeza desde ese día, sabía que Lupin no era el culpable de la situación, era un hombre lobo, estaba atado a sus instintos sin posibilidad de opinión u opción.

—Lo que paso el domingo pasado no fue mi intención—empezó Remus, sus ojos se veían desesperados con las mejillas rojas dando una vista placentera al pálido rostro. Severus sabía que se estaba contendiendo, que el olor lo llamaba y que, si se resistía por más tiempo, enloquecería— No volverá a repetirse escena tan deshonrosa lo juro, fue solo un impulso pasajero, no ocurrirá…no de nuevo.

—Lupin— interrumpió Severus, su gesto adusto paralizo las palabras del hombre lobo antes de salir de su garganta. El pocionista debió tomar bastante aire, paciencia y valentía para decir lo que diría—No me tome como un inepto, se más de licantropía que eso, tanto usted como yo sabemos lo que está pasando y que esto no fue solo algo de una vez. Ha pasado todos estos años sin su pareja, si posibilidades de siquiera hablar con ella. Ahora ha muerto y debo suponer que "su lobo" esta en busca de una pareja. Obviamente, en su desesperación me ha elegido a mí.

—Snape, por favor, no… —susurro Remus apenado, las palabras se atascaban en su garganta con tanta acongojo que le hacían sentirse un idiota—No es necesario que usted se preocupe por eso, puedo revertirlo, aun hay tiempo.

— ¿Y luego qué?—gruño el pocionista, sus ojos agudos hicieron a Remus bajar la mirada con el ceño fruncido— ¿Volverá a elegirme porque no hay una pareja potencial cerca?, ¿O elegirá a un alumno? O pero aun ¿A Draco o a Potter?

—Yo no podría elegir a Harry…—intento decir Remus, pero no sabría cómo justificarse, había un detalle que Dumbledore le había permitido guardar, para que la adaptación de los chicos fuera más placentera y no se vieran acosados por la naturaleza sexual de su lobo, en especial Harry.

— ¿Porque, porque es el hijo de James Potter y lo siente como un hijo? No diga tonterías Lupin, no sería usted el de la elección si no sus estúpidos instintos—Severus parecía ciertamente alterado.

— ¿Entonces que propone?—grito Remus, exasperado, Severus solo estaba insultándolo, volviendo su situación más complicada, enredando los hilos que de por sí ya estaban hechos un completo desastre—No puedo enlazarme con usted, porque obviamente ¡Me odia! Y no puedo cortar mi lazo con usted porque es posible que me enlace a alguien inadecuado ¿Qué propone entonces? ¡¿Qué me lance de la torre de astronomía para no causar más estragos a nadie?!—Severus iba añadir algo cuando Remus le paro—Y no, no lo hare. Aprecio mi vida aun siendo un "mugriento" hombre lobo, muchas gracias.

Severus bufo.

—Aguantar, Lupin—gruño—eso es lo que iba a decir, no podemos arriesgarnos a nada. Lo que está hecho, hecho esta. Obviamente no estoy aceptando ser su pareja. Pero según sé, una caricia en su mejilla al día o un abrazo será lo suficiente para calmar sus instintos ¿Me equivoco?—Remus negó, el gran abrigo en sus hombros lo cubría en su totalidad, su mirada recelosa estaba puesta en el piso.

—Aumentara con el tiempo—bufo el licántropo—Primero una caricia, luego un beso, posteriormente roses y al final, elegir guarida para cachorros al final de invierno—dijo con tono duro, era obvio que quería que Severus se retractase. El porcionista hizo una mueca disgustada, se acerco al licántropo y con un suave empujón hundió a Remus entre sus brazos, este al contrario de mostrarse asombrado, suspiro aliviado, como si hubiera estado esperando ese tacto desde que se habían encontrado.

—Veremos entonces cuando eso pase, Lupin. Por ahora, le ayudare, a mi pesar—dijo con tono seco, a pesar de esa indiferencia que estaba expresando en la voz, Remus sintió la calidez del pocionista arribarle al cuerpo, cubrirlo todo, ese olor suave inundarle los sentidos para hacerle sentir en casa, ya no tenía frio, ahora tenía pareja.

—Hablo usted con Dumbledore, ¿no es así?—susurro Remus, suave contra el hombro del otro mago. Lunatico sabía que el viejo-come-caramelos-de-limón era el único que haría pensar con tanto razonamiento a Snape.

—Es un condenado viejo manipulador, estoy seguro que lograría convencer a cualquiera de suicidarse con solo una pequeña charla y salir impune—gruño Severus, el licántropo se vio tentado a reír, aun rodeado por los brazos del adusto profesor de pociones.

—Alguno de los dos va a lamentar esto, Snape— murmuro la voz baja de castaño. Severus bufo, sus dedos puestos en la leve curvatura de la cadera de su acompañante, le miro por lago rato y suspiro, cansado. Enserio odiaba a Dumbledore y sus malditas técnicas de persuasión.

* * *

Era de día, pero en el bosque tupido no entraba ni un solo rayo de sol, la humedad pululaba de entre el fango mohoso e insalubre y los arbustos de espinas puntiagudas se cernían sobre los inmensos arboles de roble, amenazando con cortar piel y obstaculizar el paso.

Un gran lobo negro camino sobre la superficie fangosa, intensos ojos amarillos brillando con ferocidad casi divertidos con un macabra satisfacción, primero fue uno, luego otro y después docenas de hombres lobo se asomaban detrás de los arbustos con sus ojos antinaturales brillando en la oscuridad, siguiendo a su líder. El lobo negro era el alfa de la manada, sus dientes amenazantes y pelaje tupido color negro lo hacía ver imponente sobre la gran musculatura lobuna. Había un claro al cruzar un arroyo sucio y malsano, los arboles se cernían sobre el claro, pero un mínimo de luz llegaba hasta él, una loba color rojizo estaba echada en el pasto tupido, retenida por dos lobos gigantes de complexión monstruosa. La loba gruño adolorida, ojos grises mirando con odio hacia el gran lobo alfa, estaba herida, un gran corte en su vientre en forma de garras aun sangraba, el hocico estaba rasguñado y las patas débiles por los golpes.

La faz del lobo cambio en un segundo, una boca humana de caninos filosos sonrió cuando la piel bronceada barrio su pelaje negro, era un hombre alto, anchos hombros de musculatura enorme desprovista de algo que le tapara. Tenía ojos azules antinaturales, feroces, con la bestialidad brillante en ellos siendo enmarcados por tupidas cejas y una barba de días, su cabello era negro largo hasta la los hombros, solo un pantalón ajustado lograba tapar su humanidad, sus pies descalzos sobre la superficie rocosa se veían fuertes mientras la musculatura no distaba mucho de su forma de lobo.

—Vaya, vaya, la pequeña lobita de la manada A'Cotly ¿Aun te sigues resistiendo?—los largos caninos raparon los labios cuando soltó una rasposa carcajada. La loba, aun herida, rugió y peleo entra las patas pesadas que la mantenían pegada al insalubre pasto mohoso.

—Se niega a cambiar de forma, no ha hablado, no pretende traicionar a su gente—un lobo marrón claro se convirtió en hombre solo para hablar, su aspecto era desarreglado, pero aun así conservaba la galanura de años pasados en su sonrisa burlona.

—No vas a lograrlo—susurro una vos rasposa, quebrada por los maltratos, cuando el Alfa volteo en vez de una loba había una mujer, sus ojos grises le miraban con rabia, su cuerpo apretujado entre el sucio vestido de campo que antes fue sencillamente bello aun estaba estampado en el suelo por las patas lobunas—Hay manadas más fuertes que la mía, no se dejaran vencer, aunque obligues a todos los magos del mundo a ser hombres lobo no lo lograras. Somos más fuertes que esto. No conseguirás nada con este desastre, Fenrir.

El hombre de ojos azules sonrió, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo amarillento, fríos como la muerte, la locura brillando en ellos.

—Pero mi querida Dally… ya lo estoy logrando.

* * *

El titulo rezaba "Ataques se intensifican" Harry se puso blanco como un papel al leer el contenido del profeta que había venido junto con una foto Muggle de Hermione con su familia y una nueva carta de Ron, un obsequio retrasado de Neville y una vistosa carta de estampado colorido de Luna.

Los ataques se habían repetido, la noche anterior en un pequeño poblado mágico, que estaba sospechosamente cercana a la dirección-no-tan-fija-e-indescifrable de Hogwarts, había sido atacado por hombres lobos, docenas de ellos, había muchos desaparecidos, varios muertos y miles de personas aterrorizadas por sus hijos y familiares, esa misma madrugada un ataque en un mercado mágico ingles había sido atacado igualmente, sin muertos, ningún herido y solo un desaparecido, pero el terror había dominado entre los magos.

— ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?— los ojos de Harry preguntaron con gran acongojo y cierta molestia. Remus, con el ceño fruncido y una palpitante muy mala sensación dentro de su pecho apretó entre sus nerviosos dedos su propio ejemplar del profeta.

—Antes habían hecho ataques pero, eran aislados y normalmente de un solo lobo, pero ahora… ¿En manada?—Remus pareció igualmente desconcertado. Sus ojos ámbares pasaron por la expresión de Harry con una fría confusión en sus facciones, Draco se mantenía serio, casi perdido en sus pensamientos, con su faz severa vuelta un rostro imperturbable.

—Es ciertamente algo desconcertante—empezó la voz anciana de Dumbledore, estaban en su despacho, bajo la calidez de la chimenea y los pequeños cantos ligeros del fénix rojo fuego del director. Habían acudido a él después de haber sabido de la noticia en medio del desayuno—Escapa de mi razonamiento el porqué están haciendo esto, ¿crear pánico? Probablemente. Pero, me temo, jóvenes. Que esto no nos incumbe, ni a mí, ni a ustedes, si fuera de algo que nos afectara directamente, probablemente ya nos fuera interceptado el ministro o los aurores. Hogwarts está a salvo con las nuevas barreras, que ya están siendo reforzadas.

—Pero son hombres lobos—Harry se puso de pie sobre la cómoda silla de estampado marrón, sus ojos hablaban de decisión y cierto enfado palpable—Como nosotros ¿Me dirá que no hay algún vinculo con el ataque a Hogwarts?

—Por más que tenga usted razón, el hecho de ser de la misma situación…Mmm biologica no nos permite saber más de esta información, esta por demás decir que dejaríamos descubierto al ministerio su nueva condición, por lo tanto a El profeta y al mundo mágico—regaño Dumbledore.

—Son los mismos, nadie podría dudar eso—gruño Draco, sus ojos estaban fijos en la chimenea, sin mirar a nadie en específico. Pero se notaba el enfado en ellos cuando susurro en un tono silbante y osco—Entre ellos podría estar el que nos transformo.

— ¿Rencores a mi parecer, joven Malfoy? —los ojos azules del director miraron por sobre la montura de sus lentes, había adquirido un aire serio repentinamente. El anciano estaba de pie tras el escritorio, repentinamente se veía imponente aunque estuviera vestido extravagantemente aun con una larga pijama blanca.

— ¡Ja!—dijo Harry— ¿Rencores? Yo diría un culto contra los hombres lobo—ironizo con tono peliagudo y desdeñoso, Draco gruño en respuesta, enfadado. Harry le respondió con un leve sonido proveniente del fondo de su garganta con el ceño fruncido la postura desafiante, suave, pero furibundo.

—Gracias a ellos tendremos que vivir como parias, _Potter. _No estoy muy feliz con ellos—"¡Oh! Está bien" pensó Harry con el sarcasmo escurriendo de sus pensamientos "Ahora soy Potter y no Harry"

—No estás feliz con nada—gruño por lo bajo el licántropo sumiso, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a sentarse gracias a la reprobadora mirada de Remus, aun así soltó pequeños gruñidos rebeldes mientras se revolvía casi reprochando una injusticia solo con sus gestos.

Remus devolvió un gruñido enfadado de Harry, Dumbledore analizaba con ojos sabios la manera de la interacción de la pequeña manada. Hacia menos de un mes ambos adolescentes se habrían comportado como dos magos normales, ahora eran dos hombres lobos, que lentamente se sumergían en su naturaleza.

—Hablando de comportamiento—menciono el director—Hagrid ha avistado a un lobo alrededor del bosque prohibido durante las noches, ha habido unos tantos siervos muertos por el lugar y recientemente una saco completo de carne seca fue arrastrada desde las afueras de la cabaña de Hagrid hasta el bosque, se suponía que era para los Thesthals, la encontraron hecha girones y sin nada en ella. Sospecho, señor Lupin que alguno de sus cachorros pudo ser el causante ¿Quizás?

—No—negó enseguida el profesor antes de que Harry y Draco respondiera—Ellos ni siquiera han aprendido a transformarse a voluntad, solo lo hicieron la noche de la primera luna llena.

—Aclarado ese punto—suspiro el director—Sera mejor que se vayan, si algo llega a mis oídos referente al tema de los ataques les hare saber. Por ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer respecto a sus dudas—interrumpió Albus, Harry salto en su puesto algo aturdido al ser interrumpido en una leve pelea de gruñidos y miradas entre Remus y él. Ambos adolescentes miraron con sentimientos inevitables al director, uno con suplica y enfado, el otro con serenidad y arrogancia—Usted no, Profesor Lupin—dijo rápidamente el anciano cuando Remus se iba a marchar con su manada. Este torció el gesto de su boca y miro a sus cachorros, ambos asintieron y le dejaron en el despacho con el director.

—Director—susurro Remus, al ver como su interlocutor mantenía su mirada impávida, casi severa. Algo inusual en el anciano, que parecía constantemente divertido la mayor parte del tiempo. Remus había notado que al ir pasando la conversación había estado cada vez más y más lúgubre.

—Hay algo que no he dicho hasta este momento, Remus, por temor a la reacción del joven Draco y Harry—empezó, sus pasos fueron lentos alrededor de Remus, parecía pesaroso, con los años vividos arremolinándose sobre sus hombros, haciendo más papable sus ojeras. Para Remus, parecía como si un glamour se iba desapareciendo lentamente frente a sus ojos, dejando solo la figura frágil de un anciano cansado por los años y no a aquel poderoso mago digno de leyendas. Dumbledore se detuvo frente a la chimenea arrastrando los pies, sus ojos alegres luciendo serios—Sabes que no quiero más que lo mejor para mis alumnos, daría mi vida por ellos y la hubiese dado en la guerra solo porque ellos tuvieran un futuro digno. Sabe muy bien que tengo cierta predilección por Harry, es el nieto que nunca tuve y por él haría muchas cosas, incluso mentirle por su prosperidad. Obvie descaradamente un detalle; la noche del ataque se logro capturar a un hombre lobo, fue apresado y hasta ahora se ha negado a declarar algo…sospecho—el tono se quebró levemente en ese punto—que probablemente este sea el que mordió a los chicos.

Remus solo pudo jadear, sorprendido.

* * *

—Muy bien—había sonreído Remus, sus pies descalzos tanteaban el ambiente que la Sala de los Menesteres les había propiciado, ya que nuevas barreras estaban siendo colocadas cerca del bosque prohibido—Ya que al fin ha pasado la transformación de luna llena les enseñare a transformarse a gusto, es un tanto difícil, tardaran tiempo. Solo necesito que se concentren—apunto mirando hacia Harry y Draco. —Mantengan la imagen de su lobo, la sensación de serlo, presente y podrán tal vez convertir una parte de su cuerpo en algo de lobo.

Harry arrugo los labios con cierta confusión, luego sin embargo sus ojos verdes brillaron con entendimiento— ¿Así?—pregunto y cuando Remus aparto su mirada de Draco que parecía más fastidiado que interesado por el tema pudo ver al lobo negro en donde se suponía debía de estar Harry, su cola afelpada golpeteando contra el piso de piedra.

—Vaya—exclamo Remus, sorprendido, normalmente para una persona que aceptaba plenamente su condición tardaban semanas, casi meses. En cambio, Harry parecía estar tan emocionado con el tema que el saludable lobo de pelaje largo y encantador había empezado a corretear alrededor de Draco, intentando que este dejara atrás su mal humor. Y solo en el primer intento—Ya que Draco no parece tener interés por aprender por ahora—Remus acaricio el largo pelaje con cariño, el Slytherin bufo hastiado—Creo que será adecuado que Harry explore el bosque prohibido.—la cola afelpada del lobo negro salto excitada con el collar de rubi tintineando en su cuello, Draco por otro lado gruño alarmado ante la expectativa de Harry en el bosque prohibido, solo y sin protección.—Claro está, solo un poco menos de las fronteras con el bosque prohibido.—aclaro el profesor, para gran calma del inquieto lobo del rubio. La reacción del Gryffindor-lobo aun así no se hizo esperar, jalo con sus dientes la túnica de Remus con insistencia para que salieran afuera.

Cuando llegaron hasta los límites del bosque, Remus sonrió alentando a Harry junto a un preocupado-pero-que-nunca-lo-daría-a-conocer Draco, que con sus ojos inquietos de gris plateado detallaba la estilizada figura del cachorro de lobo.

—Llega hasta el riachuelo cerca del claro, si logras mantener tu forma hasta allá y volver completamente intacto entonces podrás considerarte un hombre lobo con algo de control—apunto el castaño revolviendo el pelaje de su espalda. Harry ladro alegremente antes de impulsarse con cada fibra de su cuerpo canino tensándose; se impulso hacia adelante como un resorte, corriendo tan rápido que las patas apenas se veían tocar la nieve. Se sentía eufórico, miles de cosquilleos acariciando la piel bajo el pelaje de una forma excitante, Harry nunca se había sentido tan bien, ni siquiera en la primera transformación.

Los matorrales y plantas casi podrían abrirse a su paso, los olores eran fuertes, un centauro había pasado hacia horas por allí, su olor aun era reciente, y tal vez una acromantula hubiera pasado hacia algunas semanas. Cuando llego al riachuelo bebió sediento y alegre, con su cola moviéndose energéticamente de un lado a otro. Un sonido ahogado se escucho metros adelante, Harry irguió la orejas y se puso en alerta "Peligro" gritaban cada fibra de su conciencia, a simple vista no había nada fuera de lo normal , solo matorrales altos y rebeldes que crecían a donde mejor les parecía, el pasto desprolijo y los grandes árboles repletos de nieve hasta la copa. Se quedo por unos minutos así, mirando fijamente la oscuridad entre platas que había frente a él, se resigno de un momento a otros dejando su analítica observación para volver a tomar agua, había corrido lo suficiente para cansarse.

Esta vez el sonido fue más fuerte, un rama quebrarse bajo el peso de algo, Harry logro erguirse a tiempo para ver la larga cola de color rojiza oscura intentar esconderse entre los matorrales, su espalda se irguió, sus dientes aparecieron y gruño furibundo. El lobo al otro lado de los matorrales entonces respondió, fue un rugido de advertencia, fuerte y claro, no quería compañía, era obviamente otro hombre lobo. El gryffindor se acerco un poco más al otro lado del claro con sus patas sigilosas. El lobo escondido se altero, irguió la cabeza y salto a través de las plantas para enfrentar a Harry, el no había querido pelea, pero el joven lobo negro lo había tentado y ahora estaba furioso. Tenía los ojos gris azulado con leves toques amarillentos, pico fino y estilizado, un hombre lobo sin duda.

Parecía demasiado enfadado para si quiera haber soportado la amenaza de Harry, este se dio cuenta de su error al ver la diferencia de tamaño, a pesar de que el lobo frente a el tenia patas delgadas y finas junto con su complexión, era claramente más grande y más maduro que Harry. El hecho de que probablemente no podría con una lucha entre ese ejemplar y él, era bastante obvio, tenía que tener una retirada inteligente, lo cual para un hombre lobo no existía. Harry simplemente gimoteo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo dando la vuelta a su camino.

Remus dijo que le estaría esperando donde lo dejaron marchar. Para su enfado y peor frustración el lobo cobrizo le siguió aun ofendido y no contento con que Harry hubiera preferido no enfrentarse a él, gruñendo y aullando descontento fue tras él. La velocidad fue en aumento a cada minuto, ya casi podía sentir la respiración trabajosa del lobo misterioso contra su cuerpo. ¡Iba a matarlo!

Harry se sintió medianamente seguro cuando vio la luz al final de la entrada del bosque entre los mullidos setos y aterradores arboles, podría sentir aun la respiración del lobo a sus espaldas y el sonido de sus fuertes pisadas al perseguirlo, lo único que vio al final de la luz fue a Draco, Draco y su ceño fruncido, sus brazos cruzados y esa mirada color plata profunda levemente enfadada que cambio a un lúcido asombro cuando vio la manera desesperada en que Harry corría de vuelta, con el rabo entre las piernas y gimoteando ruidosamente. Él ni siquiera espero tocar a Draco cuando se convirtió en humano y colgó del cuello del dominante, estaba a salvo con Draco, él lo protegería.

— ¡Había un lobo allí afuera!—gimoteo, sorprendió por lo asustado que estaba y como sus extremidades temblaban y se aferraban al cuerpo del Slytherin— ¡Estaba muy enojado!

Remus se apresuro a tomar su forma canina y adentrarse un poco bajo la atenta mirada de Draco que sostenía a Harry entre sus brazos. El dominante vio como su jefe de manada olfateaba el lugar y caminaba sigilosamente alrededor de posibles escondites.

—No hay nada allá —Respondió el profesor de DCAO cuando volvió de su pequeña vigilancia. Harry salto de los brazos de Draco sintiéndose más seguro ante la afirmación de Remus.

—Pero estaba allí, me estaba persiguiendo—susurro incrédulo el menor de cabello oscuro. No entendía, ¿Cuando el lobo había dejado de perseguirlo?, había estado tan asustado que no se había dado cuenta de mucho, solo de huir.

—¿Podría ser uno de los que atacaron aquella noche?—pregunto Draco, con su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y las garras apareciendo puntiagudas tras la piel de los dedos, como si en cualquier momento ante la opción de un "si" se pudiera lanzar al bosque y pudiera atrapar al lobo desconocido.

—Lo dudo mucho—susurro Harry, pensativo. Ahora que el miedo no le estaba corriendo entre las venas como adrenalina podía pensar seriamente, ahora que lo pensaba bien, el lobo había sido lo suficientemente pequeño para no ser un dominante—No olía muy… alterado. Estaba más bien, asustado, creo…o asustada.

— ¿Una hembra?—dijo con sorpresa Remus ¿Qué hacia una hembra sola en el bosque prohibido y sin su manada? Eso no era normal, aunque últimamente nada relacionado con los hombres lobos era normal. Una hembra perdida en el bosque prohibido solo era un punto blanco e insignificante ante los nuevos acontecimientos.

—Creo que estaba herida—recordó Harry, le vino a la mente un microsegundo antes de voltearse y salir huyendo ver a la loba cojear antes de salir en su búsqueda, el pelaje era rojizo así que no había logrado distinguir la herida de su pata a tiempo como para procesarlo en ese momento.

—Definitivamente está asustada, por eso te espanto, no quería la posibilidad de algún peligro, aunque es extraño que al ser tu un sumiso haya sentido peligro—afirmo Remus—Debe estar perdida, aunque no encuentro lógica a su reacción. Seguramente es el lobo que Hagrid ha visto merodeando por los alrededores. Avisare a Dumbledore sobre esto, ustedes vayan a sus habitaciones. Los aurores no tardaran en volver para terminar de supervisar la colocación de barreras por hoy.

Ambos adolescentes asintieron, mirándose el uno al otro, luego un pequeño vistazo hacia el bosque. Allí a dentro había una criatura, alguien de su clase, igual a ellos.

* * *

Harry observo angustiado como Draco se hecho la bufanda delgada al cuello. Estaban en la sala común de Slytherin, el dominante no había visto pesar alguno en dejar entrar al Gryffindor, después de todo había confesado haber entrado antes y justo enfrente de sus narices.

— ¿Enserio no quieres que te acompañe?—pregunto de nuevo Harry, tal vez la quinta o sexta vez que lo hacía en todo el día. Era 31 de diciembre, martes, Draco iría a ver a su madre ese mismo día a Hogsmeade. El tema de la loba se había desvanecido con los días, no había habido una nueva noticia de ella de parte de Hagrid en toda la semana así que se suponía que ya no estaba por los alrededores y que había encontrado a su manada.

—No—respondió el rubio con tono seco al pasar por el hueco que se había formado en la pared de la sala común de las serpientes—Debo hablar a solas con ella, no será exactamente lógico que yo vaya a una reunión familiar con "mi enemigo de la infancia" conmigo.

Harry bufo.

—No seas gruñón—suplico el moreno.

—No lo soy, además, tengo que entregar algo que no me pertenece—sentencio, Harry casi juro ver la caja negra de la llave de los Malfoy ser depositada bajo la túnica de Draco, la única que ahora no le queda chica, pare después ver desaparecer el bulto con un hechizo de ocultación. Harry se enfurruño, hizo un puchero y se tiro en el mueble de cuero mirando hacia una ventana que daba hacia el lago negro al mismo tiempo que Draco se iba.

* * *

Narcissa estaba en un pequeño puentecillo frente a un viejo local de Hogsmeade, estaba apoyada en el amplio barandal con su elegante bufanda flotando entre el aire frío de invierno y su vestido ceñido ondeando bajo sus rodillas. Miraba hacia un pequeño rio congelado que se hallaba cerca del pueblo, sus zapatos hundidos en la nieve no limpiada.

—Madre—la voz de Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos, Narcissa sintió su corazón revotar en su pecho de alegría antes incluso de voltearse, ella estaba lista para abrazar a su hijo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, pero la repentina visión frente a ella la dejo temblada. ¿Ese era su hijo?

Draco lucia más alto, incluso más maduro y la túnica negra que estaba utilizando no hacía nada por disimular el hecho. Sus facciones eran serias como si hubieran sido esculpidos en témpanos de hielo y sus ojos completamente fríos. Noto la anchura de sus hombros, la manera en que aquel brillo "diferente" adornaba los ojos de su hijo bajo unas ligeras ojera que pasaban casi desapercibidas.

—Hijo… —susurro, sorprendida. Su rostro era la misma poesía de la confusión, Draco la miro con sus ojos completamente serios aun, ni siquiera parecía respirar esperando la reacción de su madre— ¿Que te ha pasado? ¡Estas enorme!—exclamo, recomponiendo su expresión a algo que parecía una sonrisa—Creí por un momento ver a Lucius frente a mi—rió la mujer, intentando aligerar el ambiente— ¿Acaso no vas a decir nada?— pregunto, al ver como su hijo se mantenía impávido, aun con su gran estura parecía intimidado frente a su madre.

—Ya déjate de bromas…—susurro con tono lento, ninguna emoción en él. Narcissa casi pudo sentir su corazón dando una vuelta repentina en su pecho y esta vez no fue de felicidad.

—No se dé que hablas—agrego ella repentinamente severa, sus ojos azules se volvieron duros como roca, a la defensiva— ¿Acaso ya no puedo saludarte? ¿Ya no puedo ver si siquiera a mi hijo una sola vez porque prefiere su escuela a su casa, donde está su familia?

— ¡No!—exclamo Draco, explotando repentinamente dejando a Narcissa de piedra. Su primogénito gruño alterado y se apoyo en el barandal junto a ella, intentado serenarse—Deja de hacer esto madre, tanto tu como yo sabemos lo que está pasando. Por más que lo niegues ¿Acaso no es obvio?—siseo molesto ante la negación de su madre; esta, con lagrimas en los ojos y la respiración alterada, solo pudo mirarle a los ojos con tal desesperanza que movió algo en el corazón de su hijo.

Draco la abrazo sin miramientos, Narcissa se anclo a ese abrazo como si de ello dependiera su vida, nadie podía echarle la culpa. Era una madre y una madre siempre deseaba lo mejor para sus hijos. La calidez del abrazo se rompió cuando Draco, entre las lágrimas de su madre y el pequeño hueco entre sus cuerpos, saco una caja envuelta y la puso entre las manos delgadas de su madre.

—Dragón…

—No puedo aceptar tal responsabilidad. Ahora soy diferente madre, y nadie desaprovechara eso para difamarnos, se que estas desesperada. Pero yo no podre darte lo que quieres—afirmo con dureza, sus manos empujando la caja hacia el pecho de su madre, la llave de los Malfoy dentro de ella, todo con lo que Draco había sido criado estaba allí dentro, honor, respeto, elegancia, familia, lealtad hacia la sangre y la alta cuna, allí en esa pequeña caja, concentrados en su mayor expresión. Y él la estaba rechazando—Soy un hombre lobo—la declaración no fue tan pesada, ni tan liviana, fue más bien una estaca de hielo clavado en el pecho de Narcissa. Un beso fue depositado en la frente de la mujer justo por debajo del elegante y estilizado peinado, era la primera vez que Draco aceptaba su condición plenamente y lo estaba haciendo frente a su madre, con la viva seguridad de que le estaba rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos. Lo cual afirmo ella, con mudas lagrimas bajando desde sus ojos pasmados y sus labios temblorosos—Ya no puedo ser mas tu hijo, lo siento madre.

Una ráfaga de aire frio golpeo a Narcissa cuando Draco se aparto, vio a su hijo despedirla con una mirada temblorosa, a punto de llorar. Lo vio voltear de nuevo hacia el camino por donde había llegado con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos, las lagrimas estaban corriendo por sus mejillas desenfrenadas, el futuro sin su hijo, lo último que le quedaba, se avistaba ante ella como un destino cruel y solitario. En una resolución casi rebelde a la manera en que fue criada, Narcissa dejo caer la elegante caja al piso sin importarle su destino, despojándose de cualquier prejuicio sangre pura, corrió a través del puente y abrazo a su hijo aun de espaldas. Ese lado del pueblo estaba solitario y era un gran alivio para ambos, porque estaban montando un drama de novela.

—Me importa muy bien poco la sociedad, Draco— gimió Narcissa, sus sollozos no le permitían hablar bien pero se mantenía firme en su posición, con sus brazos sobreprotectores que tanto balancearon a Draco cuando era apenas un bebe firmemente apretados alrededor de la cintura de este. No quería perder a su hijo, no a lo único que le quedaba—Tampoco me importa si el apellido Malfoy se va al caño y mucho menos me importa esa maldita llave, ¡Lo que me importa eres tú! ¡Eres mi hijo!—grito, apretando sus dedos contra la chaqueta de Draco—Y no te dejare ir, no dejare que te apartes de mi lado aunque tenga que pasar por esto y mucho más.

Draco sonrió, con las lágrimas bajando por su barbilla. Volteo y envio una sonrisa rota a su madre besándola en la coronilla con ternura, no esperaba que su madre entendiera, nunca lo espero, pero que lo hiciera tal aligeraba un poco su pesado corazón.

—Ya sé de donde saque lo terco.

* * *

**Nota:**

Que puedo decir? Mis clases, mis demoníacas clases (aunque sean en un colegio católico) ¿Ya he dicho que las odio? Si lo he dicho. Por cierto, mis amores, he subido otro fanfic aqui a ff. net Se llama a "Aprender a vivir" y (como ya saben) la pueden encontrar en mis historias xD

Depues de eso quiero recordarles que aun queda tiempo para votar en la encuesta de mi blog, donde se eegira un Drarry de cinco propuesta, 50 personas han votado, quedan siete dias para votar ¡Les agradeceré que se pasen por allí, también he hecho un dibujo de Draco y Harry que publique en mi blog (Dirección en mi perfil)!

¡Yei! Hemos llegado a los 48 Review en 4 capitulos! ¿Cuantos me regalan para este x)?

¡Besos querid s!

* * *

**Respuesta a anonimos (y no anonimos):**

**Ambertate, a la cual no le puedo responder por PM ( **¡Me alegra que te guste! Jaja, la verdad no esta usual, pero tiene igual un toque clásico, creo… xD Gracias por tu Review** )**

**Vane ( **Yo también quiero dos lobos asi, pero ya tengo dos mascotas, son unas ternuras pero mi ropa no piensa lo mismo de ellos xD Pues ya tenemos la respuesta de Severus ¿Qué tal?** )**

**Kotte ( **Kotte amore, Si, soy malota ya lo dije xD Remus estará bien ya lo veras e-e** )**

**Arantxa ( **Pues entonces gracias, estas leyendo esto y si de verdad los Drarrys contigo nada, pues enserio gracias xD** )**

**Yane ( **Gracias, muchas gracias *creo que terminare mi vida dando la gracias xDD*. ¿Verdad a que son lindos?** P.D: **Por cierto, no te sulfures xD ya actualice**)**

**Angela Rojas ( **He respondido tantos Review que me he quedado seca, no estoy acostumbrada a esto. Asi que enserio gracias, me alegra saber que les gusta**)**

**Itsumi Minamino ( **Pues aquí esta, amore :*** )**

**Alexis ( **¡Aquí esta! xD** )**

* * *

**Déjenme**** un review, ¿si?**


End file.
